From Sweet Emerald to Souless Eyes
by OXPrimrosexAngelXO
Summary: Sasuke's departure broke her heart...she trains in order to prove herself worthy, but instead gets caught in a deadly organization...He can't stop thinking about her? Does she still hold the same feelings for him...
1. Prologue: A Changed Sakura

) A Changed Sakura (

) Prologue (

A pink haired girl walks down the dark empty street before turning into a deserted ally way and continuing on turning into different allies then ending up at her destination. Her other crew members were there already.

"Sakura…what took you so long…we've been waiting for you."

"I was just taking a stroll Miyabi…why." Sakura looked at her nails.

"Nothing really…just wondering." Sakura looked up and stared at her. "Good."

Then a guy with red hair came followed by a girl carrying a fan, then a guy with markings on his face.

Everyone bowed down to their leader except Sakura. Noticing her he spoke.

"Sakura…" looking at her as she leaned against the wall and stared up into the star filled sky, not removing her eyes from the sky answered.

"What?"

"Have you accomplished your mission yet." her eyes widened and looked down the moonlight casting a shadow over her face.

"……"

"Well…I've given you too much time already." walking over to her.

"You know that you won't be able to activate the seal if you don't forget about him."

"……" he grabbed her face with his hand and turned her to face him

and looked into her eyes. "Why won't you answer me?"

"……"

"You know the punishment for not answering." Everyone turned and watched.

"I-I-know."

"Very well then tell me why haven't forgotten about him……he's been gone for four years."

"……"

"TELL ME!" raising his voice and slamming her up against the wall.

"……" slowly sand started to rise. Sakura just gulped.

"Garra!" the sand fell and he let her go, she slowly fell to her knees

"What?" he turned

"Give her a chance…it must be difficult."

"So……you already activated yours Temari."

"I know…but it wasn't easy."

He Paused "Fine." he faced Sakura once more, using the sand to lift her up to her feet. "I will give you one more chance…only if you tell me why you won't forget about him."

"I-I-I-I…love him."

"Well then…here is a little something to help forget about your love."

The sand rose up again then it came in contact with her left arm; she felt the rush of pain go through her. She just closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to come out. Then the sand left her arm leaving a tattoo of love embedded into her like the one Garra had above his left eye.

Sakura grabbed her left arm with her right hand covering the open wound. And fell too her knees again.

"I expect better next time from the _Bloody Rose_" he turned and left.

Sakura looked up and saw some one come up to her and bent down till she was at eye level with her. "You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine Eria."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll be right back." she stood up and walked away.

Sakura looked around at everyone 'Wonder if everyone is here lets see there's Miyabi, Kurogane, Aussa, Wynn, Aoi, Yae, Hiita, Temari, Kankuro, and Eria everyone is here except Garra.'

Miyabi and Wynn are sisters, Miyabi has long green emerald hair and light blue eyes, while Wynn has Sea green hair that came down to her shoulders with deep cerulean eyes. Hiita is the youngest of her two older brothers Aussa and Kurogane who are twins with dark brown hair and deep red eyes, Hiita has red wine hair the came all the way down to her lower back and has deep brown eyes. Yae has long violet purple hair and gray eyes. Eria and Aoi are twins Eria has sky blue hair that went down to her mid back and bright green eyes, Aoi has short Indigo hair with ice blue eyes.

Sakura looked away and stared down at the ground in front of her. She was still holding onto her arm which was throbbing.

Eria walked over to her "Here give me your arm." Sakura lifted her arm up to her. Eria began bandaging up her arm.

"Why do you always get your self in trouble with Garra……you know that just because your one of his favorites he wont show any mercy to you he doesn't even show mercy to Temari and Kankuro……and their family."

"I know its just…"

"Just what?"

"I hate him…and that has gotten me this far, is my hatred towards him that has gotten me stronger. But there's something inside me deep deep down that just won't let him go. And it's not that I don't want to either. Letting go is harder than I ever imagined."

"I know at first you don't realize it until later on but …for your own sake unless you want it to be your life next time I suggest that you try harder."

"Yeah." There was a silence between them the only noise made was of everyone else talking.

"There." Sakura lifted up her arm and started moving it around as the pain slowly left her arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sakura smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for watching over me."

"Your welcome."

Everyone began to leave. "We should get going Sakura."

"Right…I think Aoi left already."

"Yeah I think so."

Sakura got up and walked with Eria out the same way everyone else went. They walked in total darkness since many of the allies don't have lights except the moonlight.

Sakura just smirked, Eria saw this, "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing I just remembered how when I was like eleven I used to be afraid of the dark in my house and now I sometimes roam around the streets alone in the dark."

"That's true huh."

After about a half an hour they began walking up the street heading towards Sakura's house. When they came up to it they stopped for a moment then Sakura dug into her pocket and pulled out her Sidekick 3 phone and was handing it over to Eria.

"Here."

"I can't take it today."

"Why not?"

"Cause my step dad is over tonight and last time he almost took it."

"So who do I give it to?"

"Give it to Ino."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the Hyuga mansion……it's the heiress birthday today."

"Oh yeah."

"So I'll see you where we usually meet before school tomorrow."

"Okay." Eria turned around and walked away towards her house.

'I wonder what time it is.' she opened her phone… 9:30. 'Its good most of the people just from class should have left already except Ino and everyone else.' she closed her phone and began walking to the Hyuga mansion. After an hour she arrived at the door step, and rang the door bell. 'I hope one of the maids answer it.' she held her breath.

The door opened, she relaxed. One of the maids had opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah um…is Ino Yamanaka there."

"Yes she is…would you like to see her."

"Um no its okay I just need to give her something…do have a piece of paper and a pen."

"Yes come inside." She opened the door wider and led her to a side table where there was a note pad and a pen. Sakura began writing 'I guess something simple would do.' she finished it and took out her phone and handed the maid the phone and the note.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh yeah.' she searched through her pockets then pulled out a small present. She went home real quick to get it.

"Can you give this to Hinata?"

"Sure…she hasn't opened any of her presents yet you don't mind if I put it with the rest."

"Its okay, thank you."

Sakura turned and went to the front door, opening it and closing it behind her and headed home.

'Why do I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow…oh well.' she just shrugged it of and went home.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. It might have been a little confusing. It's all going to come together in the next few chapters. It's my FIRST story. So please be nice!**


	2. Sasuke Returns

)Sasuke's Back(

)Chp. 1(

_Earlier that day:_

A raven haired boy walked through the gates of Konoha heading towards the center of town.

"Hey teme." he turned around to see his blond friend running up to him.

"Hey dobe."

"Wow four years and counting huh." "Yeah……but all that matters is that Itachi's gone for good."

"Yeah……hey wanna come over at the Hyuga mansion it's Hinata's sixteenth birthday."

"Uh sure…and if you're invited why are you wandering the streets."

"Oh cause they ran out of ramen you can't have a party without ramen." Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto carrying a bag, "I already got it though." 'Typical Naruto.' "Let's go." "Okay."

The two arrived at the front of the Hyuga mansion. Naruto opened the door and they went inside. The room was huge it had a dance floor and all the seating surrounded the dance floor. He thought to himself, 'Dang these people are rich.' Near where the food was being served their was a chocolate fountain and an even larger fountain for the punch. His mouth began to water as he saw the chocolate.

"Hey everybody I'm back."

"Damit do you have to yell?" Sasuke asked many people recognizing the voice stopped and looked towards their direction. Then it sounded like an explosion of yells.

**!!SASUKE!!**

A few seconds after he was tackled by someone knocking him backwards closing his eyes as he hit the floor then slowly began to open them. 'I knew that Sa-A-ka-maru?' Then Akamaru licked his face. 'This dog is huge.' As he felt Akamaru's weight beginning to crush him.

"Hey down boy…sorry bout that." Kiba came up and motioned Akamaru away helping him up. "Its okay." standing up catching his breath. "So how have you been.' as they began walking towards the food table getting a lot of 'Hey Sasuke.' on the way over there.

"Pretty good and you."

"Good I guess."

"Hey Sasuke." He turned around and saw Ino running up to him then hugged him, "Hey Ino." hearing that he was being nice to her she hugged him tighter. 'Breathing becoming problematic.' His face began to turn blue.

"Ino I would let him go unless you want him to die in front of you from lack of air."

"Oh…sorry." she let him go, watching as his face slowly returned to its normal color.

"See you could have killed him on the spot."

"Aw can it lazy ass I didn't did I…" Her eyes widened and looked at him.

"What?"

"Were you jealous?"

"Troublesome."

"You were." And he blushed, Ino giggled and went over to Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him.

"You're such a troublesome woman."

"I know."

Sasuke standing there saw everything and asked. "Are you two going out?"

"Yup."

"Troublesome yes."

'So loudmouth and lazy ass hooked up. I wonder who else did.'

Looking around the large room filled with people then stopped as his eyes widened. In the corner of the room Neji was sitting in a lounge chair and Tenten was sitting on his lap. It didn't seem like her at first since she let her hair grow out and had them in two pigtails instead of buns. What surprised him was that they were making out.

'No questions asked…they're going out. I'm pretty sure that dobe and Hinata are going out.' he continued to look around the room everyone he knew was with someone Lee was talking to a girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, Kiba was near the back door with a girl with long black hair with white tips as he tried to keep Akamaru from coming in. Even Shino and Choji were talking to some one.

Music then began to play it was a really slow song all the couples there got up and danced. Ino dragged Shikamaru onto the dance floor placing his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neji and Tenten also got up and danced. A little after Naruto dragged Hinata on and put his hands on her hips as she put her arms around his neck then he leaned his forehead on hers.

'I heard this song before……oh yeah from Titanic.' Then he felt his heart sink. It reminded him of Sakura. 'Everyone I know has someone even Lee no offense. I'm the only one left oh yeah and Sakura. Where is she anyways?' He began looking on the dance floor for any sign of pink.

"Looking for some one." He turned around to see his teacher.

"Oh hey sensei." and began looking again.

"So are you."

"Kinda."

"I see, well catch ya later."

"Okay."

He didn't see Sakura anywhere. When the song finally came to an end Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata, Shikamaru kissed the top of Ino's head, Neji and Tenten began making out again.

'So I am the only one left.' Then another song started to play it was faster

"Hey Teme…come on and dance. Sasuke just shrugged and walked out onto the dance floor where their group was dancing as the song went through he began thinking. 'I wonder where Sakura is, she used to never miss any parties especially when there was dancing.'

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey teme is something wrong?"

"Where's Sakura."

"What?"

'Of course he's deaf.' He raised his voice, "Where's Sakura?"

"What?"

Sasuke then raised his voice to the point where he was yelling, **"WHERE'S SAKURA?"**

Everyone stopped and looked at him it got really quiet, someone near the punch dropped his cup spilling onto the person next to him making him drop his full cup into the punch splashing a couple people, while someone at the chocolate fountain filling his plate wasn't paying any attention until his plate overflowed. "What…Oh." realizing that the music stopped before he yelled.

Ino ran over to him and covered his mouth. "What he meant to say was where the Cherry Blossom Trees are sorry for the confusion carry on."

The music started again and the maids began cleaning up the mess. Ino dragged Sasuke to a corner of the room and moved her hand from his mouth.

"What I'd do."

"Look for now until everyone leaves keep quiet about Sakura okay."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Look we'll explain everything later."

"Okay."

Shikamaru walked over to them. "There gonna cut the cake now."

They both replied. "Okay."

After the candles were lit they dimmed the lights.

After everyone singed Happy Birthday. Ino said "Hinata make a wish."

"O-okay." Hinata closed her eyes, then Ino took out her camera then Naruto bent in and kissed Hinata on the cheek as Ino took the picture. Hinata's eyes shot open and blushed then turned to look at her grinning boyfriend and kissed him back before blowing out her candles. After the cake was and passed out many people began to leave.

"Bye Hinata and Happy Birthday." was heard from the last person that left. The only people left were Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

Then they followed Hinata into a meeting room of some sort it had many sofas and lounge chairs in it. Everyone found a place to sit as Hinata closed the door. "We wont be interrupted unless necessary."

Ino replied "Good." Everyone then stared at the floor.

Hinata broke the silence, "Who wants to start."


	3. Questions Answered

) Questions Answered (

) Chp. 2 (

**A/N: K this chapter pretty much is where they all take turns telling Sasuke about what happened to Sakura.**

Tenten answered. "Ino do you want to go."

"Okay." Ino cleared her throat and started. "As you can tell she's not here with us."

Sasuke leaned forward. "As in…dead."

Hinata then answered. "No…as in lost connection with her."

"Okay." he felt a great pressure lift of him. 'Thank goodness.'

Shikamaru continued. "See when you left she got really depressed she wouldn't speak to anyone not even to answer questions in class. When we started middle school she didn't say a word…she couldn't speak. She had gained an emotional problem that sealed her ability to speak. Yet even though she couldn't talk she was one of the smartest students in our class."

Then Neji spoke. "In middle school she was hardly ever seen after school and even during school she was always in the library with her face jammed in books."

Then Tenten started. "She was a book full of mysteries and secrets shutting her of from the rest of the world."

By then Sasuke had a blank expression, and his face was pale.

Ino continued. "We tried to get some answers but she still couldn't talk. Around two months before school ended she disappeared." She took a pause then continued.

No one even saw her over summer until we started high school. We were all waiting until the bell rang under a tree off in the grass half way up the large stairs that lead up to the school building entrance. Then people near the bottom started yelling to get off the stairs. Everyone at the top of the stairs looked down and got off the stairs and into the lawn next to it. Curious we looked down to see what was up, then we saw them _The Blood Bandits_ had entered the school campus and were walking up the stairs." she took another pause.

As they passed by we noticed some people that were in our class the year before. That in no ones right mind would think that their in the gang. Then their leader and his three what some would call favorites followed him." she stopped again.

"Garra is their leader and on his left side was Temari and Kankuro and on his right was…" Ino stopped but couldn't continue.

Hinata finished her sentence. "Sakura."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat his face pale as a sheet, his heart feeling that it was just stabbed by a thousand needles.

Sasuke ran his right hand through his hair. "How in seven hells did she get there."

Ino got her voice back and answered. "I know that's what we thought at first."

"But how…_The Blood Bandits_ are almost equal in strength to the Akatsuki clan. Trying to get in is like committing suicide."

"That's why the gang is small."

"Then how the hell she get in."

Neji responded, "Think Uchiha get your head out of the clouds……remember how we told you we never saw her after school what do you think she did…sit around and pick daisies."

"But when I left she was one of the weakest in our class, too kind, innocent, and vulnerable she wouldn't even harm a fly."

Ino replied. "My cousin Eria is in the gang also and she helped train Sakura even though she couldn't talk. Then she took the test for entrance which was to get jumped by the gang. She was accepted in but barley made it out. Eria took care of her uncertain whether she would live since she came out of it with concussions, broken bones, and bruises and cuts all over her it was a miracle that she lived. Then one day Eria found her outside looking into the sunset knowing that she wouldn't answer still asked her any ways on how she lived. And it surprised her because Sakura did answer for the first time in three years that's when she got her voice back. Sakura told her that her hatred towards you is what kept her alive." she took a pause.

Then continued "All this happened during the time she was considered missing."

Sasuke tried to consume everything he heard, then buried his face into his hands, 'What have I done to her.' then thoughts of her began flooding his mind then an image of her came up followed by the last time he ever saw when she tried making him stay he then pushed it out of his head. Then lifted his head and looked at Ino.

"How did she become one of Garra's favorites?"

Then Hinata started to talk, "She not only become one of Garra's favorites she also became the _Bloody Rose_ you see the leader and his favorites also have code names Garra is the _Blood Red Sandman_, Temari is the _Black Kitten_, Kankuro is the _Dark Puppet Master_, and Sakura is the _Bloody Rose._"

Then Tenten spoke after. "With her hatred towards you she gained and immense amount of power, surpassing all her gang members. She also passed Temari and Kankuro leaving her second in command.

Hinata continued. "See very few female gang members second in command ever got the title as the Bloody Rose it's a title that many die for to get."

"Then how she get?"

"She got it because her speed of her Tai jutsu is incredible it even passes Lee's by a long shot and does it with great delicacy and grace comparing it to the petals of the rose. While her Nin jutsu's are sharp and deadly like the thorns of a rose."

"……"

Tenten started, "See challenging her is a mistake many made, and she can take out a few Anbu Black Op ninjas in a couple seconds flat. She can also take out a hundred ninjas on her own without as much as seriously getting injured. She was even asked by the Hokage to be the leader of Anbu Black Ops."

"Did she accept?"

Ino answered him. "No she didn't because The Blood Bandits tend to go against the Anbu Black Ops every once in a while and she can't side with the enemy. And leaving the gang to be the Head of Anbu Black Ops comes with a price when leaving a gang you have to be jumped once more and many die by leaving."

There was silence once more between them.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**.

Hinata answered; "Come in." the maid came in holding something.

"I am sorry to interrupt."

"No it's no problem."

"I have something for Ino Yamanaka."

"That's me." The maid handed her something.

"They just dropped it off."

"Thank you." the maid bowed and left closing the door behind her.

Naruto saying something for the first time during the conversation asked Ino, "What is it."

Ino reading the note that came along with it looked up and answered, "It's…from Sakura." everyone looked up and stared at her.

"What does it say?"

"Here I'll read it…it says

**Ino, **

**Eria cant hold on to my phone today since her step dad is over. So she told me to give it to you. Can you hold on to it and give it me tomorrow at school.**

**Sakura.**

Sasuke was confused, "Why does someone need to hold onto her phone."

Ino folded up the note and put it back on top of the phone. "Well Eria told me that she tends to get really bad temper tantrums when she gets angry and tends to throw things to relieve her anger. And last time she just got a Chocolate for her birthday and a few days after she got really upset and threw it at the wall shattering it. Her mom not wanting to buy a new phone every time she breaks one got her a Sidekick 3 and Eria holds on to it during lunch and before and after school."

Naruto started to talk, "She's still the same Sakura it doesn't seem like it but for all our birthdays she has gotten something for us even though we don't talk to her she's just really hurt."

Neji was the first to respond, "You know the idiot has a point."

"What you say!" and Naruto lunged him self at Neji.

"Wanna fight……fine bring it idiot." Then they began throwing punches at each other, and then Hinata and Tenten got involved each having to hold back their boyfriends.

Ino then yelled, _**"**_**STOP IT!"**

After having their girlfriends sit on them to hold them back they finally cooled down.

"So that's pretty much everything that happened to Sakura." Ino replied.

Tenten looked at her watch, "It's getting late I better get going."

"Here I'll walk you out." Neji replied standing up and following his girlfriend.

"I think we should all get going." Ino replied.

"Yeah." Everyone got up and headed towards the door. Sasuke began to get up from where he was sitting a started to feel his knees buckle as his legs were shaking. 'Why does the truth have to hurt.' he thought to him self as he followed everyone else out. Saying there good byes Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke began walking down the street. After a few blocks Ino and Shikamaru turned right heading towards their homes, a few blocks following that Tenten turned left heading up her street and Naruto to the right.

"See you tomorrow teme."

"Bye dobe."

Sasuke then continued a few more blocks before ending up at his apartment. He opened the door and walked in it was so stuffy, and dusty he ended up having to leave the all the windows open all night. After changing in a loose shirt and shorts he laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking to him self.

'Of all people that had to change why did it have to be Sakura? I still can't get her out of my mind.'

"Agh!" as he turned over and slammed his face into his pillow 'I feel so bad this guilt is going to bug the freakin hell out of me.' He continued to think to him self until he fell asleep.

While down a few streets from his apartment the person he was thinking of couldn't sleep either. She was sitting on her window seat looking at the moon thinking to her self also. 'Why cant I get rid of this feeling……this is so gay, and it doesn't help that I still have to activate the seal…ugh.' She got up and threw her self onto her bed and dug her face into the pillow then fell asleep.

**A/N: There's that chapter. Hands hurt. LOL . This was one of hardest chapters to write. Now that everything is tied together the next chapter should be easier or will it … Please Review.**


	4. Sasuke's Morning

) Sasuke's Morning (

) Chp. 3 (

Sasuke woke up to his annoying alarm. Then leaned over and turned it off then laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Then something jumped onto his stomach knocking the air out of him.

'What the-.' he sat up and found a kitten sitting on him, he picked it up and put it down on the floor then headed into the bathroom.

'That's what I get for leaving my widows open.' He brushed his teeth, then took a shower, then fixed his hair. As he opened the bathroom door sitting right there in front of him was the kitten which he just walked over heading back into his room. He put on a black sleeveless shirt, and a white button up shirt which he left open, jeans, shoes, and putting on last a gold chain necklace. Then grabbed his bag and keys then headed to the front door only to stop again.

"Why are you following me." as he looked down at the kitten who had positioned itself in front of the door. Sasuke picked it up and raised the kitten until it was at eye level with him.

"Look you I need to get going and keep getting in the way." The kitten tilted its head making it look innocent. Then he looked at the kitten it was white with a pink nose and emerald eyes. 'It even smells like strawberries.'

"Fine you can stay…just stay out of the way." he carried it and placed it on the sofa. Then walked out of the house and headed down the street.

"Hey teme." Naruto was walking up the street.

"Hey."

"Wanna go grab something to eat."

"Sure." 'It's not like have anything to eat at home.'

He followed Naruto until they ended up in front of the ramen shop.

"Um Naruto I kinda had something else in mind for breakfast."

"Don't worry they have great breakfast ramen."

"Okay."

After they had finished eating they headed towards the school.

'Its huge.' The school was up on a hill side the wall surrounding the school was as tall as the Great Wall of China and the front gate was huge also. As the person in charge of the gate let them through they were attacked by a huge mob of fan girls.

Sasuke thought to him self 'I forgot about this.'

After a huge struggle they managed to get through and went over to where the rest of their group was. Neji wore a black t-shirt and jeans, Shikamaru wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. While Hinata wore a pink t-shirt and a skirt, Tenten wore a green halter top a jeans, and Ino wore a yellow tank top and shorts. Naruto wore jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"I'll be back…need to go register and get my schedule."

They all replied, "Okay."

As Sasuke walked trough the school doors he easily found the office and went in, then went to the first desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I still need to register."

"Name."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh…someone already came in for you here let me get your schedule. She got up and went into another room.

He thought who could have registered him then it clicked. 'Kakashi sensei.'

Then she came back and gave him his schedule. "Here."

"Thanks." he took it then walked out again and headed back to the group. He then looked at the schedule.

**1****st**** period: English- Kakashi**

**2****nd**** period: Science- Anko **

**3****rd**** period: History- Asuma**

**4****th**** period: P.E.-Gai **

**5****th**** period: Weaponry-Genma **

**6****th**** period: Math- Kurenai**

"Wow teme that was fast."

Neji responded, "Yeah."

"I was already registered."

"Oh."

Then Tenten who was sharpening a kunai stuck out her hand, "Let me see your schedule." he handed it to her then she looked at it. "You have English and P.E. with all of us…History and Math with Neji and Shikamaru, weaponry with me, Ino, and Naruto, Science with Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Ino." and handed back his schedule.

Then he leaned up against the tree and looked of into the mountains.

**A/N: There's another chapter. Yay!! Please Review.**


	5. Sakura's Morning

) Sakura's Morning (

) Chp. 4 (

**A/N: Sakura and all the other girls in the gang dress punker and a little slut status. And has she moved on and have fallen for someone else……**

Sakura woke up and looked at her clock…it read 6:30.

"Dammit Garra's gonna kick my ass."

She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom that was connected to her room brushed her teeth and took a shower. Getting out of the shower she put her bathrobe on and blow dried her hair which came down to her lower back then put it up in a pony tail leaving her bangs out. Then she did her make-up putting her eyeliner on last. Then walked back into her room and looked at her long nails and decided to redo them and used black nail polish. After her nails dried out she changed putting on a red halter top that came down and stopped above her bellybutton, and wore low rise jeans. After she went over to her jewelry box and put on a pair of hoop earrings and put in the earring that was at the top of her left ear, then put in her bellybutton ring that was a moon on the top and chain hangings with stars at the end. Then went to her closet and grabbed her leather jacketand grabbed her keys off her nightstand.

She walked out the door and headed to usual spot which was behind an abandoned theater where they kept there motorcycles. Garra had his reasons for making them walk all the way there.

As she walked many guys stopped and looked at her she walked past them like nothing and kept walking. Then she remembered a time…she had been walking to their usual spot and someone came by riding his and wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and instead at Sakura then ended running into a car…a parked car. 'So far there haven't been any idiots today…it would make my day though if one showed and made a fool of him self.' Not to long after she thought that someone came and ran into a pole.

'That made my day.' As she turned into the ally

Then turned the corner coming around the back of the building. Then noticed that she was the only one late.

Wynn was the first one to speak. "You're Lucky."

"How."

Then Temari walked through everyone and stood standing in front of her. She was wearing tight black jeans, a black strapless top with her jacket over it and she had left her hair down.

"Garra is not here so you're in charge, and he told us to come later so you're not late. But were gonna have to go through the bunch of people this time." Usually Garra uses his sand to create a wall between them and everyone else.

"Very well were gonna have to deal with the people…were leaving in ten minutes." Everyone then began moving into the theater where they leave their bikes.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Eria."

Eria was wearing white jeans with a black tank top and had her hair up in a pony tail also while some lose strands hung in front of her face. Aoi wore regular jeans, a white spaghetti strap. Wynn also wore black jeans, instead a v-neck tank top like and stopped right above her belly button where she had a piercing which was a skull with chain hangings, and put her hair half up half down leaving her bangs out. Miyabi wore white pants and a black halter top, she had her ears pierced three times, and left her hair down. Yae had tied her hair back into a high ponytail leaving some of her bangs hang out, wearing regular jeans a white spaghetti strap top. Hiita wore a white top that was open in a v shape that went all the way down to her pants line and a short black spaghetti strap over it, and wore regular jeans and left her down. She had her ears pierced twice and had two more on her left ear where she strung a bar, and her belly button pierced four times and had a bar going vertical and horizontal creating a cross. One of her older brothers Kurogane wore jeans and a black t-shirt, and Kankuro wore black jeans and a white t-shirt.

'Where's Aussa I saw him earlier?' as she put on her bike gloves. Then she felt a poke on each of her sides making her jump. She turned around and saw him standing there smiling at her.

"Did I scare you?"

She faced him and crossed her arms over her chest, "No you just caught me off guard."

He got close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Your lying."

"So."

"So." he brought his face closer to hers until they were only a few inches apart, "Why you lying to me?"

"Cause…"

"Cause what?"

"Cause I love you."

He just smirked, "I love you too." Sakura put her arms around his neck then kissed him, and he kissed her back.

Eria happened to look in there direction saw them. Then she nudged Miyabi who was sitting on her bike but wasn't paying attention, Eria looked to where Miyabi was looking 'It seems Sakura and Aussa aren't the only ones having fun.' ……Kankuro and Wynn were also kissing.

Then she was nudged in the arm, she then turned to see her sister Aoi. She whispered "What?" Aoi pointed off behind her, Eria looked behind her and smiled Kurogane and Yae were kissing. 'Dang it's like a love triangle here.' She nodded her head and turned back around.

Sakura realizing that they still had school broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"We better get going."

"Yeah." he leaned in and gave her another kiss which she returned then went to her bike. Aussa went back to his bike which was next to his brother's.

"Hey lover boy." Kurogane turned "What?"

"It's almost time to get going."

"Okay." he turned back to Yae and gave her a last kiss. Then they went back to their bikes.

Temari then yelled, "Hey Kankuro were leaving in about two minutes so I suggest you stop making out and hurry up."

Wynn and Kankuro just shrugged and went back to their bikes. After two minutes everyone was ready, Sakura lead the way and everyone else followed.

As they reached the school parking lot, which was outside the school grounds Sakura turned to Temari, "How much time do we have left?"

"Ten minutes."

"Okay were good."

Everyone got off their bikes and began to head towards the gates with Temari leading since Sakura took a while. Sakura stared at the school getting that weird feeling. Aussa came behind her and held her and put his head on her shoulder. "Something wrong you seem tense." she put her hand on his arm.

"Its nothing……you go ahead."

"Okay." he gave her a kiss on the cheek then went with everyone else, 'This gay feeling…I hate it.'

"I saw that." Sakura turned around and saw Eria.

"Saw what?"

"Everything."

"Everything as in……"

"I saw how you guys were all over each other."

"Oh that."

"Don't worry you weren't the only one Kurogane and Yae were all over each other too. And Wynn and Kankuro had it going on."

Sakura looked at her, "Really."

"Yeah." Sakura and Eria began walking.

"You guys make a cute couple……why don't you guys go out."

"It causes too many problems."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, and if Garra were to find out about us he'll think that it was Aussa holding me back from activating the seal."

"That's true."

They were silent the rest of the way until they caught up with everyone else.

Temari seeing Sakura catch up asked her, "There seems to be a lot more people than usual what should we do?"

"We go in and whatever happens, happens."

"Okay." Everyone followed Temari as they got to the gate.

Aussa stopped and went over to Sakura who was walking very slowly. "Something's wrong I know it and don't tell me its nothing."

"Its something you don't have to worry about…okay."

He hugged her again and kissed her forehead. Sakura looked at him. "Let's go."

As the gang neared the gates everyone on the other side was easily heard.

Then Temari turned. "Everyone go in front except Temari and Kankuro you're with me." As everyone adjusted moving in front of Sakura Temari and Kankuro moved back.

The person in charge of the gates gave the signal before pressing the button to open the gates.

Temari then said something, "I see now how Garra being here helps so much."

Kankuro added. "He helps avoid the madness."

The gates slowly began to open.

**A/N: There's another one. Don't worry the next one is when Sasuke and Sakura finally meet. Sorry for the late update, my brother would not hand over the computer during the weekend. LOL. Please review.**


	6. School Day Part 1

) School Day Part 1. (

) Chp. 5 (

**A/N: Sakura's a bit harsh when she sees Sasuke…don't forget she hates him. **

Ino at the moment was filing her nails looked up, "Shit."

Naruto looked at her, "What?"

Ino dug into her back pack and pulled out Sakura's phone, "I forgot that Garra uses his sand to shield them from fan girls and guys……aw geez."

"Alright everyone please move out of the way if you don't want to cause a commotion." as a girl with navy blue hair came up the stairs motioning everyone out of the way.

Hinata stood up, "Hibikime what's going on?"

Sasuke confused leaned over Naruto, "Who's she."

"She's the student body president."

"O hey Hinata…you see…hey! Get out of the way…you'll see." Hibikime continued to move people out of the way.

Tenten got up and went over to the stair rail and looked down towards the bottom of the stairs. "Ino……we got the phone problem fixed."

"What!" Ino got up and went over next to Tenten. "Aww shit."

Then she went back to where she was sitting down. "I'll give it to her later. For now just don't pay attention." She and Tenten went back to what they were doing.

**(A/N: Almost all of the girls that are considered hot and flowing with Fan boys are in the gang.)**

As the gang walked up the stairs all the fan boys wanted to throw themselves at them but knew better not to knowing what would happen if they did.

Sakura thought to her self, 'Now I'm kinda glad that Garra uses the sand.' As they walked up the stairs Sakura searched for Ino's aura…… "Stop." They were halfway up the stairs.

Ino whispered, "Crap." The gang had stopped right where they were Wynn, Aoi, and Hiita who were closer to them turned and faced them.

Sasuke who had been day dreaming looked at Naruto who was blushing. Neji was looking down but was also blushing. Shikamaru was gazing in a different direction to avoid blushing. Sasuke looked at the direction Naruto was looking at then he started to blush also, 'Wow.'

Hiita spoke up. "You might know why we stopped."

"Hiita I'll take it from here." They parted letting Sakura through.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Sakura, 'Dang she changed a lot.' He the started feeling his blood heat up, 'Why am I getting all sweaty, it's just Sakura…right.' he looked at her again then looked away, 'Shit.'

Sakura looked at Ino, "Phone."

Ino dug into her bag again getting the phone out.

"Just throw it." Ino then got nervous and tried to aim straight and threw it. Sakura caught it with out even moving an inch. Ino let go of her breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

Sakura opened her phone then closed it, "Thanks."

Ino managed to say, "No problem."

Sakura then began to turn around then stopped seeing something out of the corner of her eye. Sasuke noticed that she stopped faced the other direction looking away. Eria noticed that she stopped looked at the group and noticed that Sasuke was there.

'Crap she's gonna snap.' Then she turned back to look at Sakura, "Sakura lets get going."

Sakura looked down and she lowered voice, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke still didn't look from where he was looking and didn't answer. Then she turned around and stared at him. Then went over the rail and walked towards him.

Eria yelled out, "Sakura!" Sakura just ignored her and continued walking until she was in front of him he turned and looked at her.

Eria yelled out again, "Sakura!" Then she grabbed his shirt lifting him up and pushed him up against the tree and brought her face close to hers, "Why are you here!" She yelled.

Everyone now began to look in there direction, Sasuke just kept his cool not wanting to make it any worse. Naruto was twitching with anger as he watched his two friends in a fight and wanting to jump in but knew better not too.

Sasuke answered this time looking into her eyes as they began to go from an Emerald to gray in color showing no life. "Cause I feel like too."

"Is that so…" Sakura's free hand turned into a fist as she began to concentrate her chakra to that point. Wynn and Hiita hopped over the rail and ran to where they were.

"Then feel this." She brought her hand up and was about to hit him when Wynn and Hiita came and pushed her arm making her miss him and hitting the tree, breaking it in half.

"Why…did…you **do that**!" She swung her free arm towards them sending a wave of chakra knocking them backwards. Then snapped her head back and looked at Sasuke, let him go and walked away. Going back over the rail followed by Wynn and Hiita, then they continued up the stairs and entered the school.

As soon as they were out of sight Sasuke collapsed.

Naruto ran over to him, "Teme are you alright."

Then Ino ran over to him, "He's pale." placing her hand on his forehead.

Neji mad his way over with Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "You were lucky." Sasuke just stayed silent.

Sasuke say something Ino pleaded, "I…just saw my life flash before my eyes."

Then Sasuke began too stand up, "Are you alright."

"Yeah." They all just sighed. Then the bell rang, and then they all began to head to class.

As they were walking Sasuke thought, "This is gonna be a long year."

**A/N: Yay! I was able to get this one done today and again srry for the late update I'll try to update sooner. So theirs Sakura's first impression of seeing Sasuke again……Please review**


	7. School Day Part 2

) School Day Part 2. (

) Chp. 6 (

As they walked in the classroom Naruto sat next to Hinata, Tenten next to Neji, and Ino was next to Shikamaru, Sasuke moved a little away from them and sat next to one of the windows.

Sasuke just looked out the window, 'Of people that I would probably die against…Sakura wasn't one of them.'

After about 15 minutes Kakashi finally came, "Sorry bout that." he then began writing something on the board, "There's your assignment its due at the end of the period." He then sat down and got out his book and began reading.

About a few minutes after the door swung open. Everyone looked in the direction of the door. Kakashi didn't look up from his book, "Didn't think you'd show up."

Sakura stood in the doorway. "I wasn't sure either." She walked in and went to the back of the classroom not realizing that Sasuke was in the same room. As she sat down her phone vibrated. She opened it and read the message.

'''How's class going?'''

'''Okay…Why?'''

'''Hearing from the annoying fan girls in class Uchiha is in there too.'''

Her eyes just widened and began looking around the room. And sure enough he was there. Then her phone vibrated again.

'''Don't do anything drastic.'''

She just smirked at the message then closed her phone again. Then she felt a sharp to her head.

Bringing her finger tips to her forehead she whispered out, "Aw geez."

She stood up from her seat and began walking too the door wanting to get out fast.

Kakashi being able to tell that she was leaving asked her, "Where do you think your going?" Everyone looked up from there assignment. Kakashi wasn't afraid of having to deal with Sakura knowing how angry she gets.

"Anywhere."

"That doesn't cut it sit down." she glared at him and walked back not wanting to deal with him.

As she got next to her seat she got another sharp pain only harder making her come down to her knees then stood up again.

"Sakura sit down."

Everyone now stopped doing there work and looked from Kakashi to Sakura.

"I can't dammit." And looked down.

"Why not?"

She then looked up and her eyes turned gray again, "because……" she grabbed her desk and lifted it above her head, "……my head fucken hurts that's why." and threw it towards him, many people ducked as the desk flew over them it then rebounded off the board then landed on top of his desk. Sakura then walked out of the classroom.

Everyone had a black expression of shock many thought, 'Dang she's strong.'

While in the classroom across the way everything that happened was heard. Aussa shook his head, 'I told her not too do anything drastic.'

Then he asked, "Can I get a drink."

"Yes."

He got up and walked out and headed towards his locker where he found Sakura.

_Back with Sasuke:_

As Sasuke got up and handed his work to Kakashi since there wasn't a desk anymore, a little after Sakura left his desk broke.

"Can I grab a drink?"

"Sure."

He walked out of the classroom and walked down the hallway, 'Where did the dobe say that the drinking fountain was……oh yeah near the gym.'

He walked down many hallways. 'They need to put more fountains around the school.' Then as he was about to turn a corner he heard voices and stopped. Keeping himself out of sight looked around the corner and saw Sakura and someone else.

Sakura was leaning against the wall with her face in one hand. And he was standing in front of her with a small bottle in his hand which he just took out of his locker.

"If your head hurts that much take this." with her free hand Sakura slapped the bottle out of his hand and it was sent flying towards where Sasuke was he turned back around not wanting to be seen. Then saw the bottle hit the wall in front of him and roll to his feet, and read the label…it said **"Advil"**

'That's why she was pissed in class.' then looked around the corner again.

"I don't need anything…it wont work anyways."

"Why not?"

"It's not a headache…"

"Then what is it?"

"…It's Garra…"

"…and…"

Not looking at him answered, "If he finds out something that you didn't tell him he will torture you by something as simple as migraines

that can't go away unless he chooses to as terrible as getting in your dreams and make you go insane."

He just stood there, "And…what does he know?"

This time she looked at him, "He probably knows everything about us…and that he's back."

He walked closer to her then hugged her, "See I told you something was bothering you all morning."

"Nothing was bothering me."

"If it was nothing then why did you break something again?"

Her voice lowered, "He wouldn't let me out."

"You could have just asked."

"……" Then out of nowhere she started to cry and buried her face in his chest, "I can't do it…" he just stood there and let her cry. "…It was hard enough already when he wasn't here." and continued crying.

Sasuke was still there and was confused at everything they were saying and what caught his attention was when she about us. His answers were soon answered. When Sakura tilted her head back and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened to the point where they would pop and leaned forward almost falling forward. Then he turned back around and headed back to the classroom not thirsty anymore. As he got back to the classroom everyone was done and it was a free rest of the period and headed over to where everyone was.

"Hey teme what took you so long?"

"Can you guess dobe its like on the other side of the school." as he sat down.

Soon the bell rang and he walked to science with Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Ino. After the bell rang Anko called the roll and Sakura was called but she wasn't there. After he and Neji then met up with Shikamaru as they headed to History. Asuma also called roll and Sakura was in that class too but she wasn't there again.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, 'Just to add to my luck Sakura is probably in every one of my classes and they didn't tell me.' his stomach then growled, 'I'm hungry.'

After what felt like forever the bell finally rang. Then they all met up in front of the cafeteria then went in and found a table away from where he was told Sakura sits in hopes to save his life from being cut short.

**A/N: Yay for another chapter! Srry for the late update my brain went dead for a while and I got the bottom half of my braces it hurt really bad. LOL! So I couldn't think for awhile and every time I tried I fell asleep. LOL again! I will finish another chapter in a few days…I promise. Please Review. **


	8. School Day Part 3

) School Day Part 3. (

) Chp. 7 (

While they got in line for lunch Shikamaru stayed at the table. The cafeteria lunch was different than your average school lunch. Sasuke got Taco Bell, Naruto got ramen (obvious!), Neji got Wendy's, Ino got Shikamaru Pizza Hut, while Ino got Burger King, Tenten got Panda Express, Hinata got Jack in the Box, and they all got ice cream sundaes.

About half way through lunch the gang came in with Sakura leading them and got a Venti Raspberry Mocha Frappuccino. And she came walking towards there direction and she stopped at there table and waved everybody else towards there table. And to add to his luck he was sitting at the edge where she stopped.

"Uchiha."

"What?" He looked at her trying to stay clam. Everyone again was looking at them.

She took the cap of her drink off then looked at him, "Here's a little welcome back gift." she threw her drink straight in his face covering him with raspberry frappuccino.

Many people started to laugh. Sakura just smiled.

Sasuke ran his hand over his eyes so he can see. "Well…"

He got up and stood in front of her and reached over and grabbed Naruto's bowl of ramen. While Naruto made a 'hey what was that for.' expression.

"Well here's an early birthday present…" he brought the bowl of ramen higher and smashed it on top of her head and watched as the ramen broth and noodles streamed down her face then he leaned in, "Happy Birthday." Naruto was about to laugh.

Sakura just replied, "You're funny."

He just smirked, "Really." she reached to the table behind her and grabbed a slice of cake that she noticed earlier.

"Yeah just not smart." she smashed the cake in his face and smeared it in then pulled her hand back as the cake stuck then the plate fell.

"That's what you give for birthdays." Naruto's face was now turning blue from laughing so hard.

Sasuke wiped off the cake from his eyes then picked up one of the sundaes. "That's true and don't forget the side of ice cream to go with it." and crashed the sundae into her face.

Naruto calming down thought, 'Better stop them before it gets out of hand.'

Ice cream now dripped down Sakura's face, "It's not a party without two sides of ice cream," she also grabbed a sundae then smashed it in his face.

He just smiled, "Don't forget the soda." he grabbed his drink and took the lid off and poured it on top of her head.

Sakura just smiled, "Don't forget the main course." she grabbed some ones plate of mashed potatoes, vegetables, and roast beef. Then got on her tip toes and crashed it on the top of his head. "There all done."

Then Sasuke grabbed his plate of tacos and Sakura grabbed some ones bento box. Naruto got up and got between them. "Guys you need to sto-"

**Splat!**

Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice Naruto and threw what they were holding and hit Naruto on each side of the head.

Then Naruto yelled, "**That does it!**" he grabbed two of the sundaes and smashed one in Sasuke's face and the other in Sakura's.

Everyone started to laugh.

Then Sakura grabbed another sundae and smashed it on Naruto's head, "Idiot."

And Sasuke grabbed another drink and poured it on Naruto, "Dobe."

Naruto now pissed grabbed another sundae and threw it towards Sakura and nailed her and got another one and threw it at Sasuke. But Sasuke seeing it coming ducked and it hit a person behind him.

"Naruto."

"What?" he looked up and saw Kakashi and noticed that he nailed him instead of Sasuke.

"Here." and smashed a pie that he got from a table straight in Naruto's face.

Everyone was now laughing at Naruto.

Then went and got a few more and put one in his seat. Naruto not having the mind to wipe of the pie off so that he can see was completely blind.

"Here have a seat Naruto." and Kakashi led him over to the seat.

"No its okay…"

"No I insist." and pushed him down into the seat and Naruto didn't know that the pie was there until he was sitting on it.

Then Kakashi put one on the table in front of him, "Lay your head down you must be tired."

"No actually I'm not." Kakashi pushed Naruto's head down straight into the pie."

Everyone was gawking and laughing at what was happening. Sasuke and Sakura were just smirking at him. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were laughing so hard they were close to tears. Neji was just smirking and Shikamaru was just nodding his head.

Then Kakashi got another pie. "Night Naruto." and crashed it on top of Naruto's head which was still down.

Then Naruto lifted his head and his face was covered with pie.

Tenten who was sitting right across from him started laughing even harder and leaned back to far and fell out of her chair. Neji just started laughing at his girlfriend. Tenten wasn't the only one laughing the entire cafeteria was now roaring with laughter at Naruto.

Sakura then walked to her table. After the laughter's died down Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who was now wiping his face off with a napkin. Tenten soon got up and sat in her chair.

"Thanks Teme." Naruto said shaking his head and wetting a few people.

"No problem." as he pulled food off his bangs.

_With Sakura:_

As she walked to her table she wiped her face off, 'Who ever new Naruto could aim straight.'

When she got to her table she sat between Eria and Aussa and began taking the noodles off her head.

Eria was the first to remark, "Smooth Sakura." and grabbed one of the noodles caught in Sakura's hair.

"And…"

"It was pretty funny to watch."

"It felt good to get him back…just not the part when the soda ran down my shirt."

"True." Eria then started to laugh. Then Sakura looked at her.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"You want funny……here." she took Eria's smoothie and poured it all over her.

"That's not cool Sakura."

"Yeah it is." Eria looked at her wanting to get her back but decided not to.

"Fine now were even."

The rest of lunch was calm then when the bell rang every one got up and headed to class.

And Sasuke guessed right as he went to his last three classes Sakura was called in each one.

As the bell for the end of the day rang they all met in the front of the school.

Ino said, "So see you guys tomorrow."

They all replied, "Yeah." and they headed off in there separate directions.

**A/N: Yay! There's another chapter. Please Review…I'm leaving for vacation for a week and won't be able to update. Srry…I will update as soon as I get back so I leave you with this chapter until then. **


	9. Close Connections

) Close Connections (

) Chp. 8 (

As Sasuke went back to his house and was about to unlock the door he stopped.

'Wait as second.' and remembered how the kitten kept him from leaving the house, 'It probably knew something I didn't.'

He then unlocked the door and went in and heard the TV on.

'What the-.' as he got to the living room his eyes just widened, the cat was sitting on the sofa and flipping through channels on the television. He closed his eyes and rubbed them then opened them again.

'Okay I'm not dreaming.'

He just ignored it and went to his bedroom threw his bag into the corner of the room and laid down on the bed. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

As the sun was setting he woke up he rubbed his eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a walk." as he got up it began to rain.

He went to his closet and got out a cloak that he's had and put it on then walked out of his room. As he got into his living room the cat was still flipping through channels. As he got his keys and headed too the door the kitten moved and ran then sat in front of the door. Sasuke just sighed and picked it up and put it in one of the pockets in the cloak then walked out and locked the door behind him.

As he walked the kitten soon fell asleep. He walked down many streets and found himself walking down the road which he used when he left the village four years ago. And as he headed down the road he found the bench where he last saw Sakura but someone was sitting there.

He couldn't tell who it was since they were also wearing a cloak and had in their lap a black kitten with onyx eyes. Then the kitten in his pocket twitched then stuck its head out of the pocket then jumped out and headed towards the persons direction.

"Wait."

The person looked up and saw the kitten running towards them, and the kitten in their lap jumped of and met the other kitten.

Then the person spoke, "Do you plan on standing there the whole time."

Sasuke just shook his head and headed to the bench and sat down at the other end of the bench.

The person spoke again, "It seems that they've know each other for a long time."

"It does doesn't it." There was silence between them then the stranger spoke.

"What are you doing out?"

"Felt like taking a walk and to think…What about you?"

The person stayed silent for a moment. "Felt like getting away from all the commotion in life."

He took the risk, "Like what."

"My parents are having another baby which is due in two months, so they are all excited…I'm slowly being pushed out of the picture."

"I know how that feels like my older brother was always good at everything I was the slow one at getting anything."

"At least what you wanted to accomplish came to you. Not me I was at the bottom of the class for the longest time. Then when I did pass all of them I wanted to be noticed a different way and got caught my self caught in something that's almost impossible to get out of."

"You feel like you're trapped in a never ending vortex."

"Yeah that's how I feel…slowly not being wanted by anyone and not even wanting your self……you just want to die."

"Sometimes trying to accomplish something means making some sacrifices but sometimes making those choices hurts the people you love……I lost someone because of the choices that I made now I don't know if I can ever get them back."

"Same here but they probably hate me by now." then the person laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I just realized that both of us are pretty much caught in the same vortex."

He then thought, "It does doesn't it."

"Hopefully both of us get out of it." looking in the direction of the two playing kittens.

"Yeah."

Slowly it stopped raining leaving the air around them moist and damp.

Then Sasuke spoke, "Lets make a deal."

"Huh."

"We'll both try our hardest to get the person we lost back. Deal."

"Deal."

As they shook on it an odd pulse went through both of them making them pull their hands back. Then they both stood up.

Sasuke broke the silence this time. "Just because theirs a new baby on the way doesn't mean your parents want you out of the picture."

"I think they do…they probably want to have a child who will full fill their dream and they don't want a child that runs off and get them self caught in a gang, causes trouble, and sneaks out all the time."

"Oh." There was another silence between them. Then the person spoke again.

"I wanna thank you."

"What for."

"Well you listened to me…to someone who you don't even know you listened to me spill out my problems and worries."

Sasuke just smiled and looked up at the stars "No problem."

Then Sasuke felt something tugging at the bottom of his cloak he looked down and noticed the kitten he bent down and picked it up. He was all went from running in the rain and it was trembling. Sasuke placed it inside the pocket of his cloak and it soon fell asleep.

Then Sasuke replied, "Well catch you later."

"See ya."

The person picked up their kitten and headed down the opposite street as he headed the other way.

As he got to his house he unlocked the door and went in turning off the television on the way to his bedroom then pulled out what looked like a ball of fur and put it on his bed then went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wrapped the kitten in it and put it on the corner of his bed. Then he changed himself then laid down on his bed and thought to himself again.

"The person seemed very familiar." He thought to himself until he fell asleep.

Some streets down the cloaked person headed to the front door of their house and unlocked it and walked in.

Her parents were still awake which was a surprise since they usually are already asleep by the time she gets home. They were arguing over where the baby should sleep and what color the room should be and what furniture they should get.

'Pathetic.'

The kitten jumped out of her pocket and went to its bed curled up and fell asleep.

She headed upstairs to her room and changed into a tank top and pink checkered pajama bottoms then went over and sat at her window seat and looked out at the moon.

Then their was a knock at the door and her parents walked in and turned on the light which she didn't even bother to turn on.

Her dad started. "Sakura we need to talk to you."

"……" She continued to look out the window.

Then her mom spoke. "I went to the doctor today and it seems that the baby is coming earlier than expected."

"…"

Then her father finished, "Do think you can stay at a friends house when the baby comes and for a month or two while the baby's here."

Sakura just stayed silent.

"That's all that we wanted to talk to you about." Then they turned off the lights and walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Then she looked down and whispered to herself, "There just using the baby as an excuse to get out……they don't want me anymore." Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her hand and got up and put on a pair of jeans and put on a shirt then put on her shoes then grabbed her jacket and headed to her window and got out and landed on the lawn and walked down the empty street and turned into an ally and slowly faded into the darkness of the ally.

**A/N: Yay…I'm so glad to get this chapter up. Its good to be back. Please review.**


	10. October Tragedies

) October Tragedies (

) Chp. 9 (

**A/N: This will probably be one of the longest chapters that I'll ever do. And it has a bit of lime…just a for warn.**

It was Halloween, as Sakura headed home from school she passed by the many homes on her street that were decorated for Halloween. She felt like heading home this year than deal with the younger brats that passed by on the street going 'Trick-or-Treat.' it made her gag.

As she got home and unlocked the door she heard her parents in the living room rambling on about the baby that was due next week. Sakura just passed the living room and headed up to her room.

As she got in her bedroom she threw herself on her bed. Instead of feeling the soft covers of her bed she felt the carpet.

"What the-" As she got up from her belly flop onto the floor she looked around her room……everything she owned wasn't their anymore replacing everything in her room was all this baby stuff.

"A-a-a-a-a-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She got up and ran into her bathroom all her make-up, her blow dryer, straightner, curling iron, shampoo, and everything else she had in the bathroom even her toothbrush was gone.

Then she ran back into her room and opened the closet her jaw just dropped all her clothes and shoes were gone. She just collapsed and buried her face into her hands.

Then looked around her bedroom her desk with her computer was gone, her dresser, her lamp, her bookshelf, and her bed.

'Why the bed.'

Even her walls were changed she had black and red paint now it was this pink, yellow, pastel color.

She just sat there, and then her door burst open.

Her mother and father were standing in her doorway.

Her father started, "What's wrong?"

Sakura just looked down, "What's wrong…" her voice shook, Sakura's mother stepped back. "**What's wrong**……don't you see." her parents looked around. "What's wrong is everything I own is gone……finito nada, why?"

Her father shaken a bit replied, "You see the designer that we hired to do the room can't do it next week." he stepped back a little also.

She looked up at them this time, "So you're willing to boot out your current child just to make room for one that isn't her yet."

"Well…"

"No……if you wanted me out that bad you could have told me straight to my face than making up lies and excuses…now if I want to move out I don't have anything……no bed, no shampoo, toothbrush, or any of my make-up, you didn't even leave me any clothes or shoes."

"Sakura……" she got up and moved to her window seat which was the only thing she has left.

"No……just leave me alone." her parents just sighed and left the room closing the door behind them.

As they left she began to cry to herself, and it began to rain outside.

Sasuke was walking down the street heading towards his house it had just started to rain forcing all the trick-or-treaters back home, it had also gotten very dark.

Then as he turned and started to go down one street then out of nowhere two cars flew right past him.

'Street racing……typical.' he continued down the street then he was blinded with a set of headlights that was coming his way.

"What the heck." he jumped up as the car drove under him and he came down landing on top of the car. Then had to grab the side of the car and hold on for dear life.

He had to squint to be able to see through all the rain then he saw a pair of head lights spinning and noticed that the other car was spinning out of control.

"Crap."

The car he was on barley realized the out of control car and hit the brakes throwing Sasuke making him fly over 20 feet before he landed in some bushes.

"Ow." as he rubbed his head.

As he got up to look the car that braked didn't stop in time it collided with the other car making both flip over and fall into a bank. He watched in horror as one fell first landing upside down totaled while the other came following it landing on its side.

Then he climbed out of the bushes and headed towards the edge of the bank. Then a few people came up and stood next to him he then turned to one of them.

"Call 911." And the person turned on there heels and headed inside the nearest shop.

"Can you help me?" the other person nodded.

He and the other person slid down the bank.

"You look and try to get any one out of the top car I'll take the one below It." as he pointed to the car on its side. Then headed down to the other car.

As he got to the car he noticed one of the windows had shattered, and then he got on his hands and knees and got close to the window.

Then called out, "Hello can anyone here me." then he heard a few replies he then saw three figures two were in the back seat and the other was in the front.

"Help." he turned his attention to the back seats and recognized it as a girl's voice.

"Hold on." he crawled through the window and tried to get to the back seats but couldn't as he looked in the back he saw someone with flaming red hair struggling to get out and another with green hair who sat there like nothing. Then turned to the front in the driver's seat the person hung like a rag doll still held by the seat belt.

The person struggling in the seat met Sasuke's eyes, "I'm stuck the seat belts jammed."

"Hang on let me get back there."

He crawled back out of the window and searched at the bottom of the passenger's seat then found it the handle to fold down the seat and pulled it and the seat as he thought it folded forward.

Then he crawled through the window again then the person in the driver's seat moved.

Then Sasuke looked at the person in the front seat and realized that he must be in a worse shape than the ones in the back.

He looked at the struggling person, "Let me get them first."

Trusting him the person stopped struggling and turned to the person next to them who seemed to have passed on and tried to set them free from their seat belt.

He got back out and straightened the seat again and crawled through and got to the person in the front seat and unbuckled their seat belt and dragged the person out and pulled the person over to the side of the bank away from the car and recognized the person.

It was the guy Sakura kissed the time he spied on them.

The guy managed to speak, "Uchiha."

Sasuke was surprised that he knew him, "You know me."

"Hell yeah man."

"How do you know me?"

"Dude your all she ever had on her mind for the longest time."

"Huh."

"See between you and me." he looked around then looked at Sasuke again, "No matter how much she says that she hates you it's not true."

"Who?"

"Don't you know man……Sakura you're as thick as a plank."

Sasuke was now really confused, "But I thought she hated my guts and now you're telling me that she likes me."

"Dude not like……loves."

"I thought she loved you."

"I thought so at first but then when you came back her feelings towards you came back she would never show it though."

"Then how do you know."

"See I can sense people's emotions……so when she said she loved me after you came back I just went along with her."

"Oh." he sat next to him for a moment the Aussa spoke again.

"I know I won't get out of this……so I want you to watch over her for me okay."

"Alright."

Then he got up and headed back to the upside down car and folded down the seat again and crawled into the back seat.

The person with green hair seemed to still be knocked out as he grabbed the person by the waist it felt different to him.

The person's waist was tiny as he got out he noticed it was a girl and not just a girl she was part of the gang also.

She was all cut up and seemed to have broken one of her arms and carried her and laid her down next to Aussa. Who on the other hand was screwed he was in a worse condition than the girl he just pulled out.

Then there was a screech as a car on the street above lost control and was coming down that same bank.

He then ran back to the car and got back into the car the other person was still stuck in the seat he quickly made his way over to her and had to rip the seat belt apart just to get her out.

"Can you move?"

"I cant I think I broke my leg and my back really hurts."

"Okay."

He lifted her up bridal style and started to make his way over towards the broken window.

She trusting him leaned her head against his chest.

Above the car managed to stop but parallel and was leaning a little over the edge of the bank and the person got out of their car not wanting to go into the bank with their car. Then another car came not seeing the car ran into it. Then a large trailer ran into it from the opposite side knocking the car into the bank and the trailer followed it then the other car.

As Sasuke neared the window the car caved in a bit hitting on the top of his head then dropped her.

"What the-." then came another crash as the car caved in more knocking him forward leaving them only a little space.

Then he looked down a noticed that he was hovering only a foot above her.

"Crap." then the car caved in some more pushing him closer to her now only having not even a few inches of space.

She turned her head and looked out of the front window which was now all cracked.

While Sasuke looked out of the window which was the way they were gonna get out which was getting down to the height size of a very large dog door.

Then he started, "There's not enough room for the both of us to get out at the same time so-."

He stopped since he began to blush really hard.

As he got to the middle of the sentence she turned to look up at him as he looked down at her. As she turned her head to look up at him there lips brushed against each other.

There was silence between them for what felt for the both of them a thousand years as they looked at each other.

Then they both heard as the car creaked as the weight on top of them was increasing.

Then the car caved in more and there lips crashed together.

They both began to blush really hard.

Above the fire department and ambulance had just arrived and a couple towing trucks were pulling up the top car. Then they began to pull up the trailer and the weight on top of the bottom car decreased.

As they got more room Sasuke pulled back and both were out of breath from lack of air.

He then looked towards the window.

"I think I'll go first so I can pull you out okay."

She didn't answer instead she grabbed hold of his face and drew his face closer to hers as they got closer he could feel her breath against his face.

She smelled like chamomile tea that his mother used to make when he was little.

He slowly began to drown in her scent and then closed his eyes as their lips touched.

At first it was a slow and tender kiss then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder and he returned it back with the same force.

Caught in the moment he couldn't hear anything that was happening around them, and no one around them knew that they were in the totaled car.

Slowly getting lost in the kiss he then licked the bottom of her lip, she then parted her lips leaving room for him.

Right as he was about to go through her parted lips he realized what he was doing and pulled back.

"We should get you out of here."

"Yeah."

He slowly made his way past her and out of the window which was more difficult to get out than the first time. Then turned back and slowly pulled her out then carried her bridal style.

The paramedics had already taken Aussa and the other girl to the ambulance he looked down at the girl he was caring and realized that it was one of them that saved him from the punch Sakura threw at him.

She blushed when she caught her self looking at him in the eye, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her face against his chest.

He carried her up the bank to tell the truth wasn't easy since it was pretty steep. As he got to the top some paramedics ran towards him and were offering to take her.

He agreed but when he was going to hand her over she held on to him tighter and started to cry……she was acting like a little girl.

"I'll hold on to her its okay." the paramedics just shrugged and led him over to the ambulance not putting her down he got in the ambulance with her and they closed the doors behind them.

He looked down at her again……she had fallen asleep.

_Back with Sakura:_

As Sakura sat at her window seat then their was a knock at the door and her mother came in holding a phone.

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"It's for you." and handed the phone to her, and then left the room.

She took the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Sakura……It Eria, there's something you should know."

Her voice got tense, "What is it?"

There was a pause on the other line, "Aussa is in the hospital."

Sakura lost grip of the phone and it fell to the floor.

**A/N: There's another chapter a long one at that. Please Review. **


	11. Misunderstandings

) Misunderstandings (

) Chp. 10 (

As the ambulance drove into the hospital drive way.

Sasuke was pretty sure that he couldn't feel his arms and neck anymore. The girl hadn't let go of him the entire way.

He followed the paramedics into the building once inside he managed to pry the girl away from him leaving her in the doctor's care then headed down to the cafeteria.

As he entered the cafeteria he grabbed something to eat and sat down at one of the tables.

'This was so not what I had in mind when I was walking home.'

'I'm still so confused……part of be wants to believe him and the other doesn't……what I know for sure is that Sakura hates my guts period……but then he says that she doesn't……I need to talk to him again.'

He got up from the table and headed to the nurses desk to what room he was in then headed up to the fourth floor and sat on a bench and waited until they would let him, pretty soon before he knew it he fell asleep.

Then he was woken up by a tap on his shoulder he turned to see who it was and sitting next to him was a nurse holding onto a clip board.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm just waiting to see Aussa……so how's everyone doing?"

Knowing what he meant she replied, "Well the lady that went over the banks edge last luckily came out with nothing more than a minor head concussion, same with the truck driver came out with minor injuries……mean while the car right above the bottom one in the bank that car was full of passengers and none of them made it. While the bottom car the person that your waiting for Aussa right, the doctors aren't sure whether he'll make it maybe all that he had left is a few hours……they have him on life support I don't think its enough though he has major head concussions and bruised many vital internal organs, while the other girl seems to be in a coma at the moment but nothing serious seemed to happen to her, while the one you carried in has a back injury and has a slight fracture in her leg but, the main thing with her is that she got really traumatized."

Sasuke just thought to himself for a moment.

"You can see him but I doubt that your gonna get anything out from him we haven't been able to get anything on what happened out of the two still awake."

"I'll try anyways."

She just nodded and let him in before leaving to finish other things she had to do. Then he headed down the hallway to the end bed where they said he was.

"S-s-Sasuke."

He turned at the direction from where the voice came from……it was the girl that wouldn't let him go even if it saved his life.

"Hey."

"Hey." she had her knees pulled into her chest. He got closer to her bed.

"Something wrong."

"No…not really…it's just……I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About……the kiss."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I thought……I thought it was Garra."

"What?"

"You see whenever I got into trouble when we were younger Garra always saved me……so when you were gonna get me out and the car caved in and our……yeah I thought it was Garra and I didn't want it to end."

"Oh……so what your telling me is that you love Garra."

"Um……kinda……and I felt bad after cause I know you love Sakura and-."

"Whoa……how do you know that?"

"Well see my two older brothers and I can sense people's emotions towards others for example like love……we can tell who someone loves."

"So Aussa is you're older brother."

"Yeah."

"Okay……I know this is soon and everything but………how did the accident happen?"

She looked down before she answered, "Well the three of us had come back from the movies and we came to a red light……as we did another car came by us taunting us to a street race." she paused for a moment.

"I figured that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the only reason I caught in all of this was because either you guys or the other car almost ran me over."

"Oh……to add to that they were all drunk, my big brother accepted the challenge, I told him not to but what did he care all he sees me as is his younger sibling who happened to be a girl." she crossed her arms in frustration.

"I used to get that a lot."

"Well he ignores me and they drive of he gets in the lead then out of nowhere they disappear from view, I told him that we just head home……but nooo, he turns around and heads back and before we know it we were about to hit them……they had lost control and began spinning like crazy he tries to stop and hits the brakes but it was to late we ran straight into the side of the car……at hitting them my brother smashed his head into the steering wheel knocking him out, Miyabi I don't know how ended up knocked out also……before then we were going over the bank edge and rolling down then we hit the bottom." she ended there right as the door open.

Usually he would feel relived of seeing the pink haired girl but now it seemed like the devil was gonna get him.

He then quickly hid behind the dividing curtain as they passed by……with Sakura were Garra and Temari.

As they passed by he felt relieved and sat on the edge of the bed and laid down and covered his eyes with his arm.

'That was too close.'

As Sakura neared Aussa's bed tears began to form in her eyes at seeing him lay their knowing that there was no way in getting him back.

She kneeled down next to the bed and put her head on the bed and cried.

And whispered, "Please don't leave me you're the only thing I have left without you I have nothing……I'll be nothing."

Temari walked to the other side to see Miyabi.

While Garra headed over to where Hiita was.

Sasuke hearing foot steps coming towards his direction sat up and quickly told Hiita something.

"If the doctors ask how the accident happened tell them……you told me and you barley know me."

She just nodded, he then went around the back end of the curtain and headed towards the door and opened it slowly and got out when he did he collapsed in a chair that was there.

'That was another close call.'

As Garra reached Hiita's bed she just smiled.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm doing well."

What happened next caught her off guard, he went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"That's good."

As Sakura cried she reached into her pocket and pulled out a black gun and etched into the side in red letters……_Bloody Rose_……

And she put it on the bed in front of her, "I promise……I will kill whoever did this to you and the others……and when I get them……I'll meet you there." then she jumped a little as someone laid a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Temari.

"Let's go Sakura there's nothing else we can do." Sakura stood up and replace the gun in her pocket, and the three of them headed towards the door.

Sasuke relaxed now stood up and headed to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

He had only walked a few feet when the door opened.

Sakura in front was looking down as she came out then as they closed the door she looked up and her arms slowly started to shake.

Garra and Temari looked towards the direction she was staring at and they saw Sasuke.

Sakura then took off running at him.

"Sakura stop!" Temari yelled trying to catch up with her but couldn't.

Sasuke turned his head around slightly and the air was completely knocked out of him as Sakura tackled him to the ground.

She was about to punch him but was restrained by Temari who had caught up with her and held her arms back and lifted her up.

Sasuke still in shock slowly stood up trying to stay as relaxed as he could.

Temari said as she held on to her, "Sakura calm down." Slowly she couldn't hold on to her any more and she lost grip and Sakura threw her self again at him but then as she did Garra used his sand and grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

He got close to her face so that only she could here and whispered, "Lose your self like that again and you're in for it." she just glared at him. Garra then turned and faced Sasuke.

"What do you happen to be here for?"

"Just visiting……will I get arrested?" he said calmly as he placed his hands into his pockets.

Then Temari answered, "No carry on."

He just shrugged and turned around and headed down the stairs instead.

As he got outside he sighed, "Dang what a weird day." and he headed home.

After Sasuke was out of sight Garra released Sakura.

As they walked down the opposite hallway both Sakura and Garra were in deep thought.

Sakura just stared at the floor as she walked in between Garra and Temari.

'I'm losing it……that was weird some how my body reacted like it did when I first saw him again……I didn't even want to attack him……I just did…'

While Garra had his own plans for her, 'It seems the seal is really close to activating……with this accident it seemed to have progressed more……one more thing should do it……but what……' then it clicked.

As they got to where she took a different street Garra having his back to her started.

"You know the only reason that he was there was because he felt bad…"

She had been looking down the whole time and now she raised her head, "What are you talking about."

"Don't you get it……he felt bad after he got them."

Then he walked off followed by Temari.

Sakura turned around and headed down her street then it all started to sink in her.

She then started to walk faster and her arms at her side stiffened up and her hands turned into fists, her eyes slowly changed to the deadly shade of gray, and from the front it looked like they had placed a fan in front of her as her hair flowed back.

As she neared her house she jumped up and landed on the roof.

She looked off into the moon, "Just wait……I'm coming for you Sasuke Uchiha."

**A/N: Another chapter done. Please Review.**


	12. The Three Gates of Destruction

) The Three Gates of Destruction (

) Chp. 11(

**A/N: Here's another chapter for this story. Srry for the late update. Well enjoy. **

It was Tenten's birthday and she invited all of them to dinner at _Oceans Restaurant _and by five they were walking back from the restaurant and by then the sun was slowly dropping.

It had been a formal restaurant so they had to get all dressed up.

Tenten wore black dressy pants, a green silk halter top, high heeled boots and had her hair up in pig tails she wore a pearl necklace, small hoop earrings, and some bracelets on her wrists.

Ino wore a black skirt with a white strapless top, with black high heels, she left her hair down and curled it, and she just wore a necklace and large hoop earrings.

Hinata wore a black halter style cocktail dress that stopped above her knee. With black high heels, she curled her hair and put it up in a messy bun and held it in with chop sticks, she wore earrings and a few bracelets.

Neji wore black slacks, with a white button down shirt, a black tie and wore over a black jacket. Shikamaru also wore black slacks but wore a navy blue button down shirt and wore a jacket over it also. Naruto wore navy slacks and a white button down shirt and wore a jacket. Sasuke wore black slacks and a black button down shirt.

As they got near the park Naruto mentioned, "Wanna take a short cut through the park?"

They all agreed.

As they walked on a path that cut through a lot of trees it finally opened up into a clearing, towards where they were there was a group.

Then Naruto remarked, "Uh-oh."

Sasuke was walking slower so was behind all of them, and hearing Naruto's remark walked forward, "What is it dobe?" Then saw the group.

And someone walked through, "Sasuke." He turned to the direction of the voice. 'It's the girl from before.'

She started again before he could answer, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Then he replied, "Well you see……what the hell am I doing here weren't you supposed to still be in the hospital." now both groups were confused.

"I was supposed to but……"

"But…"

"It was boring there so I snuck out…" she then screamed, then fell to her knees and grabbed her head.

Then Naruto asked, "Teme what the hells going on, and how do you know her?"

On the other side of the clearing not noticed yet Garra, Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura stood watching the two groups.

Then Sakura commented, "Nice Kankuro."

He brought his raised hand down and nodded his head, "Thanks."

Kankuro's special ability enabled him to control other people's minds, Temari was able to control the wind pattern, and of course Garra had the raccoon spirit.

Garra then started, "You'd be surprised in what you could do."

Sakura turned her head and glared at him, "You sound like you know what I can do."

He just smirked.

Hitta stood up again this time when she looked up her eyes had no life in them, Kankuro had her in his control.

She started, "Your walking in our territory……to get by you must beat us."

They were still confused on how her mood changed.

Naruto walked up, "Okay who goes first then?"

Ino started, "I'll go first."

She stepped up on the other side Wynn Miyabi's sister walked up.

Hiita started again, "Lets begin then."

Then Tenten shouted out, "Wait." they all turned and looked at her. "Um Ino don't mean to burst your bubble but your wearing a skirt."

They all turned and looked, Ino looked down, "Aw man."

She took off her high heels, then her earrings and tossed them to Tenten, "Hold those for me." then she grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Kay ready."

Each side moved back leaving enough room for the fight they both got into a fighting stance, and then they were given the signal to start.

They both darted at each other Ino formed two clones and each took off in a different direction each landing in a tree, Wynn just stopped and stood in the middle looking around then bent down to one knee and formed a hand sign. Ino just looked down waiting then all off the sudden she felt herself being pulled to her. Wynn stayed bent down as everyone watched as Ino was being pulled towards her like a magnet. Ino tried to pull back but her struggles only made her be pulled faster and harder. As Ino and her clones were about ten feet above the ground she was stopped mid air then was slammed to the ground with so much force that she was smashed into the ground. The two clones disappeared then Ino tried to get up wobbling from side to side before she was lifted up again and thrown towards where her group was standing then smashed through a few trees before falling down.

Tenten and Hinata ran to her, "Ino wake up." she just laid there knocked out from the encounters with the trees.

Wynn stood up and walked back with her group, Hinata stood up and walked forward, "I'm next."

Naruto started, "No Hinata you'll get hurt."

"I don't care." she was to upset whether she got hurt or not.

From the opposing side Aoi walked forward. As the signal was given they ran at each other and began throwing blows that they each dodged. The fight went on for a long time until Aoi pulled back forming a seal then out of nowhere and large typhoon off water was sent towards her. Hinata tried to run away from it but it ended up catching her. As Hinata was pulled into the typhoon her hair came out and flowing in her face as she held her breath she looked around then she was grabbed into a head lock as Aoi had found her in the water. The typhoon traveled towards where Ino was sent flying through trees, as the typhoon ran into the trees it started to fall apart until the water fell.

As it did Aoi appeared where they started dripping in water not seeing Hinata appear also they ran to where the water fell the trees were dripping then they saw an arm hanging from a tree.

Naruto sprinted towards the tree and climbed it finding Hinata knocked out also and drenched with water. Naruto lifted her up then jumped from the tree landing on the ground and slowly laying her down.

As he looked down at his knocked out girlfriend he replied, "I'm going next." he stood up and walked into the clearing.

Eria walked out next, the battle started and it carried on for a long while until Eria formed a seal also and spikes came out of the ground made out of ice. Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu confusing her then got the moment and hit her straight on knocking her into a tree.

After Naruto, Shikamaru went the fight lasted awhile also he went up against Kurogane it ended when both sides were out of chakra. Then Tenten went her opponent was Yae the fight started and it went on for a long time since Yae was also a weapon type, in the end Tenten won.

As Tenten came back Hiita walked forward Neji and Sasuke looked at each other then at Hiita.

"Here I'll take her you just sit back and watch." Sasuke just shrugged and leaned against a tree.

Neji stepped forward, and then they started. Hiita grabbed three shuriken and threw it towards Neji, he dodged the on coming and heard as they impaled into the tree behind him. Then the tree rose up in flames then he turned back and looked at her she grabbed more shuriken three in each hand then she held up her hand and the shuriken went up in flames.

Neji stepped back, "Aw geez." then continued dodging on coming shuriken then she got him and a few time after also in the end he backed out.

After the other group came up to them, "You're lucky Uchiha." Neji whispered as he grabbed his burned arm.

Wynn crossed her arms, "Not quite……one of us will go up against you."

Then another voice came, "No……I will."

The gang turned around and saw Garra and the other three behind him, they cleared a path for them to go through.

Garra and Sasuke glared at each other for awhile.

"Garra."

"Uchiha."

Hiita then collapsed as Kankuro released her.

Then Garra started again, "So shall we begin."

"No……I said I will." they all turned as Sakura came up and stood next to Garra.

Garra just shrugged and turned and walked in the opposite direction followed by Temari, Kankuro, and the rest of the gang.

Sasuke started, "Sakura I'm not going to fight you."

Sakura looked at him with a death glare, "Why just because I'm the girl who used to be at the bottom of the class."

"No that's not it."

Sakura turned away, "This is personal." and walked following the rest of the gang..

Naruto then started, "Oh……you've done it now teme."

Sasuke just stood there and shrugged, 'Oh well.' he walked out onto the center of the clearing.

As Sakura got in her fighting pose and had a serious expression on her face he realized that she was serious.

As he got into a fighting pose also the signal was given and it began.

Hiita after being taken over she came back to her normal self and stood up and saw the two fighting and was confused.

She looked around and found Garra on top of a tree looking down, as she reached him she just began blurting out.

"Garra what the hell is going on?"

He just ignored her.

"Great just ignore me, why wont you tell me what's going on?"

He turned his head a bit towards her direction and looked out of the corner of his eye at her, "It's none of your business."

She crossed her arms in frustration. "I know it and so do you, they love each other but they won't show it."

Garra didn't answer again.

Hiita looked again at the two fighting then back at Garra, "You did something didn't you."

"The fight was her own choice not mine."

"But you got her worked up didn't you, what did you say to her?"

He just smirked.

Below the fight continued on they were both evenly matched, each throwing at each other blows that they continuously dodged.

Sasuke was so confused on how it all came down to this, what did he do.

He decided to take the risk and asked, "Sakura what's wrong?"

She didn't stop but answered, "How about everything." and punched the ground cracking it and making a large gap in the ground.

Garra looked at her again, "I don't know if a little white lie counts."

"What did you say?" asking in a firmer tone.

"Nothing big just that the only reason your older brother isn't alive anymore was because of him."

Hiita gapped at him, "You know the only reason I'm alive still is because of him."

"And."

"How could you make them go against each other like that?"

"She wouldn't listen to what I told her to do, and kept putting it off."

"So……who cares what if she knows what will happen if she does."

"You'll see."

After Sasuke regained his balance and looked up at Sakura her pink hair was flaring and her eyes went from emerald to gray again and the chakra around her began to come visible in a light blue color.

Everyone noticed on how it did.

Garra smirked again. "See there's something that she doesn't even know, that separates her from all of us."

"Care to explain."

Keeping his gaze on Sakura he answered, "Sakura is different inside because she's a danger to everyone around her and herself she doesn't realize it and forcing her to unlock this seal was the only way to show her."

Hiita bit her lip and looked at Sakura.

Sakura glared at Sasuke then took off at a run at him she threw another punch which he dodged and used against her. As she went past him he managed to grab hold of her wrist and swung her around then let her go and she flew about forty yards before colliding with the ground and running head on into a tree.

Sasuke and everyone else all looked at her in how she laid there.

Hiita bit her lip harder making it bleed.

Then Garra started, "The second gate has opened."

Hiita looked at him confused then back at Sakura.

Sasuke walked forward a bit, 'What have I done.'

As the dust around her subsided they saw her standing up like nothing happened her eyes had changed to a brown color, her pink hair changed to flaming orange in color, and the chakra around her went from blue to green.

Then she started, "You can't get rid of me that easily." and punched the ground again instead of cracking a sheet of ice formed over the ground.

They all just looked at her afraid about what's going to happen next.

Sasuke just stared at her and didn't move until she was about ten feet from him.

They continued to fight like they did before except it was a bit more difficult since the field was ice now.

After Hiita caught her breath she asked, "How do you know she wants to know what she can do?"

"The Sakura you know is not the real Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sakura that you see down there is her depressed side her inner self she would call, the real Sakura the preppy always happy one was devoured by her depressed and the inner side is the one who wants to know, but her real self has been emerging with him coming back."

Hiita didn't ask anymore.

As they continued to fight Sakura stepped back and formed a series of had signs and ice beams came shooting out of her hands and Sasuke fought back with the fireball jutsu. Both sides were even then the fire overcame the ice and she was in flames, but really wasn't as the fire slowly disappeared in her place was an egg shaped cocoon.

Garra smirked again, "The final gate has been opened."

Naruto ran up to where Sasuke was standing, "Teme what is that?"

"Whatever it is we have to get her out." both he and Naruto began attacking the cocoon.

Inside the final part of the seal slowly changed her. There efforts were slowly diminished when the case began to glow.

It got brighter and brighter then it burst apart shattering the case and making the pieces go flying everywhere.

Slowly she came down the tips of her feet touching the ground softly.

Her chakra had gotten so strong that it flared out it had become red, her eyes were pitch black, her hair was flaming red now. Even her clothes had changed, she now wore red shorts and a red tank top, with a red long cloak that reached the floor over her shoulders, and wore black high heel boots that reached the top of her knee.

As she touched the ground a huge wave of pressure ran through the park knocking everyone over soon a large wind built up and everything rose up the water from the pond rose up and began to swirl around her.

Naruto managed to get next to Sasuke, "Teme we need to get out of here." as they heard cars on the street hit each other as they rose up.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura who seemed to be destroying everything around her the trees soon began to rip from the ground and join in the air with everything else that had rose.

Sasuke got up and headed towards Sakura's direction dodging flying things that were coming towards his direction.

When he finally reached her he almost fell over from the pressure against him, he then used all his power and reached out and grabbed the sides of her arms and shook her, "Sakura I know you're in there."

Sakura blinked her eyes and they turned green and what she said next surprised him.

She looked at him, "Sasuke you're back I'm so glad."

"Sakura what's going on?"

She looked around, "I don't know and where are we?"

"Sakura what happened when I left?"

"Sasuke forget about that just please get away from me…" then her eyes went back to black, "Get the hell away."

And the winds got stronger he shook her again, "Sakura come back to me."

Her eyes flashed green then tears began to run down her cheeks, "Please Sasuke get away."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Please I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care."

The wind began to pick up again. "Please kill me."

He looked at her wide eyed. "No."

She continued to cry, "Please I……I told you get the hell away." She had gone back.

Then she flashed back, "Please just this one thing."

He looked down and placed one hand behind his back and his voice cracked a bit, "Sakura I'm sorry." his hand glowed as a chidori had begun to form.

"I forgive you."

He brought his hand around and hit her straight on, her eyes then went calm and fell back, he caught her with his other arm and held on to her.

Everything around them came down crashing down on the ground.

Sasuke didn't let her go and fell to his knees and whispered, "I love you Sakura."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, srry for the late update it was a really hard one to write. Please Review.**


	13. The Cherry Blossom Has Come Home

) The Cherry Blossom Has Come Home (

) Chp. 12 (

It was three weeks after the whole commotion in the park and everything seemed to have gone back to normal.

The group was heading to the theme park after school since it was the beginning winter break.

Tenten turned around and walked backwards and yelled out, "Hurry up Ino you walk slower than my grandma."

Ino yelled back, "Shut up it's not my fault these things are hard to use in trying to walk fast."

They all laughed at her as she was getting further and further behind them.

Ino had broken her right leg and had to use crutches.

Hinata stopped, "At least you didn't have to go through three hours of IV along with hours of not being able to feel your arm after."

Hinata had splinted her left arm and had to go through surgery to get it fixed.

Ino glared at her, "Hinata just wait till I get over there I'm going to beat you senseless."

"Alright, everybody hurry she's coming, time to move in a half an hour."

They all pretended to take slow long steps, as Ino limped over to them.

As she got close to them they took faster steps.

She stopped all frustrated, "That's not fair."

They laughed and stopped waiting for her to catch up before entering the park.

No news of Sakura or the gang was heard in awhile. After the whole thing at the park neither her nor the gang showed up at school anymore or was ever seen after that.

Sasuke felt so stupid since it was all his fault that Sakura had gotten herself in a mix up.

He put it aside and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

In the hospital in the center of town, Sakura lay unconscious in the emergency room. Her hair had stayed red, but her eyes went back to its natural color.

Hiita was with her listening to her mp3 player in a chair in the corner of the room.

Sakura's eyes blinked opened and she sat up with a blank expression not even bothering to mess with her hair that covered her face.

Hiita looked up from her mp3 player and out one of the headphones and started, "How ya feelin Sakura?"

Sakura didn't move an inch, "I don't know?" she lifted up one of her hands and watched as it shook like crazy.

Hiita got up from the chair and sat down at the edge of the bed, "Sakura…you need to know the truth."

Sakura lifted her head and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean……what Garra told you before was a lie."

Sakura just looked at her confused, "I don't really get what your talking about."

Hiita took a deep breath, "The night my older brother died…we actually got in a car accident by a car of drunks." she paused for a moment, "If it wasn't for him we would have been crushed, so yeah he never actually did anything to us except get us out."

Sakura looked down then out the window, "Why…"

Hiita looked at her, "What?"

"Why am I still alive?"

Hiita turned from her and looked out the widow also, "The power that you have prevents you from dying."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, "I want to die…I don't deserve to live."

Hiita looked at her then back out the window.

Sakura pulled the sheets back swung her legs over the bed. She slid off the bed until her feet touched the cold floor.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

Sakura wobbled a bit then got her balance, "I'm going to get things straightened out."

"With, who?"

"With my parents and everything else."

As she took a step she grabbed her stomach as the pain hit her.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

Sakura stood straight up again, "Yeah."

After some long discussion with the doctors she finally walked out of the hospital.

She and Hiita walked down the streets of Konoha until Sakura made it to her house.

Before she knocked the door flew opened, standing in the doorway was her mother.

Before Sakura could do anything her mother hugged her tightly not letting her go.

"Oh my god Sakura you had us worried."

"Hn." was her only reply.

Her father then showed up by the door next to her mom holding a bundle in his arms.

Sakura then remembered everything, "I just came to get my stuff."

Her mother started first, "No need, we took care of everything."

"What?"

Her mom grabbed her bag then Sakura's wrist and pulled her along, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" as she was pulled to the car.

"You'll see." her mother replied as she opened the drivers' side door and got in.

Hiita and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging and getting into the back seat.

Her father then got into the passenger seat holding the baby in his arms.

Her mother once the seat belt clicked started the car and pulled out of the drive way and drove down streets heading towards the other side of town.

Sakura watched as trees went past them as they went up hill into the mountains.

Soon the car stopped in front of one those mountain lodges.

They all got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the front door.

Her mom dug into her bag then pulled out a ring with two keys on it.

Then looked at Sakura, "We just bought it, and we need your honest opinion on it."

Sakura just shrugged, and her mom stuck one of the keys into the lock and turned it and opened the door.

As they walked in Sakura's eyes widened, and suddenly her normal preppy self seemed to come back.

When they walk in they were on what seemed to be a small balcony that had stairs going down into the living room and perched on a higher level was the kitchen. When Sakura went up the stairs she noticed it had a lot of bed rooms 6 when she counted, and a bathroom with each one. It also had a sky view from the second story that overlooked the living room.

When she went back down stairs her parents asked, "What do you think?"

Sakura couldn't hold it any longer, "I LOVE IT!!! EVERYTHING THE ROOMS THE WHOLE THING IS AMAZING."

Her mother smiled, "Good because it's yours."

Sakura looked at her mother, "What?"

"We realized that your growing up whether we liked it or not. We knew that you'd be annoyed with the baby and you need your privacy, so we took the opportunity to find your own place."

"How did you buy it?"

"Your grandparents had left money for you for when you were older for your own place. Since then you were there only grandchild. I hope you like it."

"I do I love it!"

Her father then started, "Oh yeah." her handed the baby over to her mom, "There's something else for you."

"What is it?"

"Come with me." he followed her father to a door that led to the side of the house. It was another room when her father switched the light on Sakura almost yelled again. It was a car, the new red 2008 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Sakura walked to it and placed a hand on it, "Wow."

Hiita had caught up to them and her eyes widened, "No way! No way! Are you serious these don't come out for another year or so!"

Sakura did something she hadn't done in a long time. She ran to her dad and hugged him and began to cry.

'I was so stupid to think that my parents would hate me.'

After an hour or so her parents left.

"Hey Hiita."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know just cus."

Hiita smiled at her, 'It's nice to have the normal Sakura back.'

"Hey wanna go get something to eat."

Hiita looked at her again, "But we don't have a-." and saw Sakura waving the keys in front of her face.

Then they both yelled out, "Road trip."

**A/N: So Sakura's parents didn't actually hate her and normal Sakura is back to rock the world. Srry about the late update. School has been getting in the way, and every time I had time to work on this story I was blank and had no ideas. So yeah my first story is almost done. Until next time. Please review.**


	14. A New Beginning

) A New Beginning (

) Chp. 13 (

**A/N: From here on out I would consider it the second part of the story, its not going to be super long but it will wrap up the story.**

**Many questions will be answered in the second half like…. **

**Will Sakura & Sasuke ever get together?**

**or.**

**Does Sakura have feelings for Garra? Highly doubtful…anyways.**

**or.**

**What will Sakura's decision be……will she leave the gang or is it to much and she just stays? Who knows.**

**and **

**Is the normal preppy Sakura back for good…or…is it just temporary?**

**or**

**And will they accept her again like that?**

**Well on to the story…..**

"Oi teme……lighten up."

Sasuke looked up from the table and stared at Naruto with an expression of pain on his face.

They were sitting at a table on a pier at the theme park they had grabbed some coffee since some of them had gotten cold. Well he wasn't really drinking anything he had to many things on his mind.

Naruto just stared at his friend, he felt really sorry for him. Naruto began to take a sip of his coffee when he caught something out of his eye shocked him.

It shocked him so much that he spat out the coffee in his mouth which nailed Hinata straight in the face who was sitting across from him.

In contact of the hot liquid she accidentally hit her cup, splashing all over Shikamaru who had his head down since he had fallen asleep.

The hot coffee surprised him that he lifted his head up real fast hitting into the cup that Neji was drinking out of at the moment.

The coffee splashed into his face that he turned the cup over to his right side pouring the coffee straight down Tenten's back.

Startling her real badly she chucked her cup straight up into the air which then landed straight on top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke turned and gave a death glare at Naruto, "This better be good."

Naruto was still in shock of he saw that he chocked over his words, "Teme…it's…it's…" he started pointing in the direction.

Sasuke was angry, he stood up and hovered over Naruto, "It's what?"

"It's…damn it teme……it's Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened then turned in the direction that Naruto was pointing, and there he saw her.

Sakura was waiting by the counter her fingers drumming as she listened to Hiita talking. Except……she didn't have the glare that if you came close to her she'd kill you in the instant. Her face was alive again with the rose color in her cheeks her skin…soft and creamy.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them, 'I must be seeing things.'

Then he opened them again……nope she was still there calm as ever.

The rest of them all turned and looked and the reaction was all the same……shock and confusion.

Hiita felt strange and turned her head and saw them all there, 'Oh shit.'

Sakura noticed the change in expression of Hiita's face that she also turned and looked.

When she looked she felt her heart stop for a second, standing there was the last person that she wanted to see…Sasuke.

She averted her gaze from him and started, "Um Hiita lets go."

She nodded her head, "Okay lets go."

As soon as they grabbed there drinks and began heading towards the end of the pier Naruto started.

"Teme she's different……come on we have to talk to her."

Sasuke turned and stared at Naruto, "What?"

"Come on." then Naruto darted of in the direction that she left towards.

"Wait." then they all got up and followed him.

Sakura and Hiita wove in and out of people trying to get away.

Naruto stopped where there was a place where it split up into separate directions. He looked around franticly as the rest of them caught up to him.

Shikamaru was the first to ask, "You moron why'd you take off like that."

Naruto didn't answer, he continued to look around then he saw a flash of red going around a corner. "This way." then he darted off again.

Sakura and Hiita continued to run then they made it around to the entrance of the ride _Vesuvius_ **A/N: I know retarded name bare with me.**

They went inside and got in the front seat.

Naruto and everyone else also made it onto the ride before it left.

As the ride started and began going up the hill it all went fine then as they reached the top which was a 250 foot drop the ride stopped.

Sakura and Hiita just looked at each other, and then Hiita felt the presence of someone else. She turned around and at the very end of the train they were sitting down.

Sakura also turned and looked, 'Gotta get out of here.' she then began to mess with the handle bar then it popped opened.

Hiita got scared, "What are you doing?"

As Sakura began to step out of the seat she answered, "Getting away."

She took a step and placed her foot on the side rail and clung on to it for dear life. She looked down and saw to her right the ocean and to her left the boardwalk.

People below began to scream as Sakura clung on to the rail as the wind began to pick up at the top.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stood along the rail, then began to also mess with the handle bar until it popped open. Then he got out and began to make his way up the bar towards her.

Ino then yelled, "Sasuke what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting her back." and continued up the side.

A huge crowd had built up below watching the two up at the top of the ride.

Sakura looked at the water below and then dug into her pocket and grabbed her keys and tossed them to Hiita.

"Hold them……meet me along the shore."

Hiita's eyes widened, "Don't tell me your gonna jump."

Sakura looked at her then back at the water, "Yeah."

"Sakura." it wasn't Hiita's voice it was his voice.

She turned in his direction the wind blowing her hair into her face.

"Stay back."

He stretched out a hand for her, "Come on Sakura don't make this difficult." his voice clam and soothing.

"No……just let me go." she began to go over the side of the rail.

"I won't let you go……I'm not going to let you get away from me again."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes then let go of the rail……she went down into a dive into the water.

Hiita screamed, "Sakura!"

Sasuke got on top the rail and went after her.

Naruto was about to get up but the handle bar snapped closed and the ride started again.

People from the boardwalk screamed as they watched the two from the top fall into the water.

**A/N: Srry it was a short chapter. I just started getting into it again so….yeah. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Up Rise

) Up Rise (

) Chp. 14 (

**A/N: Srry about leaving it hanging there. Well here's another chapter for you guys. **

**I felt like adding a little fantasy into it so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

A storm began coming in close to the pier, forcing everyone to leave the pier. The water surrounding the pier seemed to pull out leaving nothing along the shore.

By the time Hiita and the rest of them got off the ride they saw coastguards running all over the place. A helicopter that had been set out and boats have returned.

As she got to the edge of the pier and looked over the side only one thing came to her mind……a tsunami.

Naruto ran to her side, "We have to get of here."

She turned around and looked at the group, "Alright……you guys have a ride."

They all looked at each other and shook there heads.

"Follow me." they ran through the crowds of people frantically trying to get away.

She then got separated form them, as she looked around someone shoved her really hard knocking her down. She held back tears as people hit her as they passed by.

Naruto found her and picked her up and they continued running.

Once they got out into the parking lot they all ran and got into the car, once the doors were shut she stuck the key into the ignition and started the car.

_In the ocean:_

Sakura broke through the surface of the water and looked around, and caught sight of Sasuke a few feet away from her. As she looked to see where she was she noticed that the pier was only a dot now in the distance.

"Nice going." she turned and saw him next to her.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"How am I an idiot when you're the self centered jerk."

"Well……I'm not the one that jumped of a ride at two hundred fifty feet."

"Well I'm not the stupid jerk who followed."

They just glared at each other in silence.

Then she started as she crossed her arms under the water, "Why did you even bother."

He looked away from her, "Well……I'm not the self centered jerk your talking about, he stayed in the seat next to Naruto……I was worried."

She pointed at him, "You…worried…now that's a first. Let's get this cleared up." she paused for a moment.

"Whether you were worried or not, I don't care kay. Another thing I know that you probably think that I'm annoying but……**damn it stop kicking me!**"

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm all the way over here."

"Well something's kicking me, and I'm going to beat the shit out of them if they don't stop, mainly you."

"You know……I'm getting kinda annoyed."

"Damn it, I'm going to kick your ass." getting angry. Then her face clamed down as her eyes widened.

A shadow rose over him. "Damn it you stupid girl I told you I'm not doing it." then he noticed the shadow over him.

Then Sakura screamed.

Hiita pulled out of the lane and swerved suddenly around a corner, and began speeding over ninety miles per hour changing stick shift gear.

Naruto held onto Hinata as she turned around sharp turns, and swerved in and out of the cars.

Then he asked her, "Um…could you slow down a bit."

Then she pressed on the gas, "Cant…I can't waste any time. She's after her."

"Who is-Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Hiita came close to hitting a car but missed it by a second.

Then Tenten started, "Serious could you slow down a bit."

"Fine." she let go of the gas a bit, "You're lucky Sakura isn't driving."

"Why."

"She drives like a maniac."

Naruto felt a bad feeling in the pitch of his stomach. Hiita sensed it, smirking she stepped on the gas again making Naruto yell again.

Sasuke turned around and stared into the eyes of what seemed to be a very…very large sea monster, and behind it was a very huge wave.

Sakura trembled a bit, "On my signal, head towards shore and fast."

"Uh huh smart one were about miles from the shore."

"Just shut up and wait for it."

The sea monster inched closer to them, it stood about four stories high.

Then he asked, "Where did that thing come from?"

"It's a summoning jutsu……it's Aoi's."

It was only a few feet from them when Sakura yelled out, "Now!"

She dove under the water the creature cocked its head in the direction she went under and followed her.

Sasuke turned and headed towards the direction of the shore. He looked back and noticed that the only thing tailing him was the massive wave of water.

Before he knew it he was caught inside the wave, he was tossed around inside the wave. When he finally surfaced he was closer to the shore he tried to swim faster but was caught again. As the water carried him out he ran into something and grabbed hold of it. When the water pulled back out to sea he was on the rail near the beach parking lot.

Then out of nowhere Sakura came running and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him through the parking lot it had begun to rain really hard.

There were no cars anywhere near here since they all left in the direction of the city since they were on an island. Another wave came and knocked them down, they got up and continued running.

They hopped over a low concrete wall that surrounded a pool, and entered the lobby. It was deserted and more water burst through the glass doors behind them. They turned around to looked, a pair of large jaws was snapping in the doorway.

"Come on." and he followed her, they walked out of the entrance lobby and ran up a street that led to another building.

As they opened the door to get in, more water got in. They ran to the elevator door and pressed the button to go up to the top floor.

She pressed it frantically as a smaller version of the sea monster came through the doorway. Then the elevator doors opened and they got in and she pressed the button for the thirty first floor. As the doors closed the creature snapped its jaws into the closing door.

It was a glass elevator which led a view to the outside city.

What he saw made his eyes widen more than it did the first time. Outside wandering the streets were more sea monsters, giant snapping turtles the size of buses, and what seemed to be a Plesiosaurus that one with the long neck and flippers, there seemed to be a dozen of them in different sizes the largest one that was out in the water. There were many more out there and coming out of the water.

Once they reached the top floor they ran out and Sakura smashed down a door and grabbed the telephone inside and dilled a number.

"Hiita meet me on Thirty First Street across from the mall okay."

Then she hung up the phone and walked out of the room.

"Follow me."

Sakura headed over to a wall and built her chakra into her fist and hit the wall breaking it. On the other side was the side of a mountain, "Come on." he followed her out and up the side of the mountain.

Once they got to the top and looked down the water had completely covered the building they were just in.

He looked at the street sign nearest them…Twenty Fifth Avenue.

"How do you expect us to pass six blocks in time so the water doesn't get us."

"Run."

"Anyone can do that I mean anyway faster."

"No seriously run." then she turned on her heels and headed up the street.

Then he felt a presence near him and when he turned around, behind him stood a large polar bear the size of a boat which roared into the sky.

"Running is good." and he turned and headed after her.

After running up five blocks he finally caught up to her, the water was rising quickly trailing them.

When they reached the street she looked around and caught sight of the car and ran towards it.

Hiita hopped into the back seat, as Sakura got into the drivers seat, and Sasuke got into the passengers seat.

"Hey Teme good to see you in one- Holy shit what the hells that." he pointed to the direction in front of them, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata screamed.

Sakura and Sasuke turned and looked in front of them, right there not noticing that they were there was the huge sea monster.

Then Sakura started, "Have you give them a little test run yet."

"Yeah."

"How fast." keeping her eyes one the creature.

"Ninety tops since Naruto almost peed in his pants."

"Hey!" Naruto replied.

"Everybody buckle your seat belts and hold on." She put her hand on the wheel and the other on the stick shift then changed the gear so that it was in reverse and stepped on the gas.

They accelerated backwards so fast that she reached the next street in a matter of seconds.

The creature turned its head from hearing the screech of the tires along the asphalt.

She turned around and changed the gears then went forward up a street heading into main exit to the bridge connecting the island to the main land. Naruto started at the speedometer watching it go from ninety to a hundred then it reached one fifty.

Not bothering to slow down she turned onto a street swerving a bit then kept going then as they reached the main street out of the area she stepped on the brakes. It was blocked off.

Then Hiita started, "Sakura this is the only way out."

She started at it for a moment, "No it isn't." then she reversed and went the opposite direction, it elevated and lost control a bit since the water had reached this elevation. She turned the wheel and gained control of it again.

As they continued to go down the street the water got higher, she went slower through the water. When she turned onto a street it was filled with creatures roaming the area, the girls screamed again including Naruto.

These were different though they were dinosaurs, Hiita started.

"Sakura were surrounded……my other brother must have gotten involved."

"We'll just have to avoid them." she turned up a street more creatures double there normal size began to show up. They were creatures like from the Antarctic there were leopard seals, elephant seals and more all roaming the streets.

Then Sasuke started, "Why are all these things here?"

As Sakura turned she replied, "They have figured out that I'm not in the hospital and now there after me for whatever reason." she turned another corner.

There was a moment where no one talked all except for the squeals heard from Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto.

Then Sakura smirked, "Here it is." she the corner then stopped right in front of them was a large Tyrannosaurus Rex on the other side of it was the way that led to the bridge.

It eyed them carefully, "Sakura what do we do?"

"Everyone hold on tight." she stepped on the gas and sped under it once she passed it, it turned around and followed them.

Sakura sped on and then they reached the main road the large sea monster caught sight of them and joined the chase, followed by a large bird in the sky the size of a plane and the large polar bear. They chased them all the way and even when Sakura got onto the cable bridge they continued to follow them.

When they got half way on the bridge it got really rickety as the large creatures followed them onto the bridge there massive weight shaking the bridge.

The bird dove down at them and missed them and got caught into the cables. Then the large dinosaur got caught in some broken cables also and caught in between was the sea monster and polar bear.

Then Sakura started, "Hiita reach under the seat and grab it."

After Hiita pulled out what seemed to be a large gun, and handed it to Sakura.

Then Sasuke asked, "Just out of curiosity……why do you keep a gun in your car?"

"You never know when your gonna need it."

Sakura slowed down a bit to fifty miles per hour, "Hiita take the wheel."

Sakura rolled down the window and began to get out of the window.

The Ino yelled out, "You're mad."

Then Sakura replied, "If I wasn't this wouldn't work."

Hiita stepped into the front seat, Sakura got out and onto the roof of the car. Being careful not to slip off the car since it was wet.

Sakura got onto her knees and aimed at the two cables on the other side of the bridge and shot.

She hit the target and that end of the bridge came down into the water along with the dinosaur. Then shot at the cables next to the polar bear and sea monster getting them tangled up in it.

Then yelled, "Hiita step on it!"

Hiita accelerated the car to ninety again, and then when they got close to the end of the bridge she shot at the main cables holding it up.

Sakura then grabbed the edge of the car as Hiita stepped on the gas harder making it go faster and getting off the bridge in time.

Hiita swerved the car around and to a stop.

Sakura jumped off the car and landed on the ground, the rest of them all got out of the car and watched the bridge go down.

Hiita stood next to her, the gun slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground. The water then began to glow Sakura's and Hiita's eyes widened.

Sakura thought, 'He couldn't have.'

The two of them darted off and into the water.

Then Sasuke yelled, "Sakura."

The two of them swam out to where the creatures were caught and went under. Sakura scanned the remains and found them.

The rest of them stood along the edge waiting then the waters surface broke as Sakura and Hiita surfaced.

They got out of the water each holding two people, and laid them down on the ground.

Sakura wanted to cry really bad, creatures weren't summons they were actual people who used a forbidden jutsu to change into the creatures.

In front of them was, Aoi, Eria, Wynn, and Kurogane. Hiita actually broke down in tears and hugged her brother.

Then Tenten asked, "What happened?"

Sakura replied, "Garra used them a pawns, forcing them to use a forbidden jutsu to change into a creature from there element."

"Are they gonna make it?"

Sakura shook her head, "Wynn was the large bird trapped by the cables she couldn't get away and drowned. Kurogane was the dinosaur and most of them can't swim period. Eria was the polar bear she could swim but can't breathe under the water and same with her the cables held her down. Aoi who was there from the beginning could get away but the cables wrapped around her and one snapped her neck."

Hiita cried harder not caring that there were other people around.

Then another voice started, "Congratulations Sakura you figured it out, they weren't any good to begin with either. I wasn't sure whether they could get the job done alone, so I came. It seems they couldn't handle a simple task which was to get rid of you."

She started at the one person she didn't want to see ever again……Garra.

**A/N: I Hope you guys enjoyed it. I feel bad now that four more of them died, well there ends another chapter. Until next time…please review.**


	16. Confessions and Choices

) Confessions and Choices (

) Chp. 15 (

**A/N: Srry for the late update. Srry also that this is a short chapter, but the story line has finally come to an end. This will be the second to last chapter left, and the questions will be either answered in this one or the next chapter. **

Sakura stared at Garra with disgust, inside she wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear forever but tried really hard not to show it.

Everyone else backed away all except for Sasuke who didn't move an inch from her side.

Garra crossed his arms and began, "It seems that you two have met again without killing each other." he looked form one of them to the other.

"Now Uchiha if you don't mind, I have to take care of something before **it** destroys all of humanity." he glanced at Sakura quickly before returning his gaze towards Sasuke.

Then Sasuke started, "What are you talking about, she has nothing to do with this so call issue."

Sakura looked down at the floor in front of her folding her arms up it her chest.

Garra looked at Sakura, "Don't tell me, she hasn't told you yet…**Hiita stand up before I have to make you myself!**"

Hiita stood up slowly from where she was her legs shaking badly, when she looked up you could see her tear stained face. The pain mixed in with confusion and loss, she slowly made her way over to Garra.

Garra watched her from where she stood up until she was standing next to him. He then held her lower jaw with his hand staring hard into her eyes bringing there faces closer leaving them only a few inches apart.

"You know very well why it had happened. So don't start giving me this little kid shit of crying. If you seriously want to die then that's your choice."

Hiita gulped, letting a tear fall down her face, then closed her eyes not wanting to look at him anymore.

He let her go and continued, "If haven't know Uchiha, Sakura fucken is the issue. How? Sakura was born within her a different side or how she calls it her inner self. This side is stronger than anything you could ever imagine, a lot stronger than the raccoon spirit, and the nine tailed fox demon…"

Then Naruto opened his big mouth, "That's not too bad."

Garra turned and glared at Naruto, "Combined."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"So with her alive she puts everyone endanger whether she likes it or not she does. It's bad enough that she could destroy anything and everything, the moment its let out."

Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura, he wasn't sure whether to be upset, angry, or sad. He was so confused at the moment he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure whether to side with her or not.

Garra continued, "Speechless……hard to believe isn't it." he turned to look at Sakura once more.

Sakura shook like crazy, and she bent down and fell on her knees letting her hands fall onto her lap, 'He hates me for sure now.'

"Sakura we can do this the easy way, or if you want to get technical…"

Sakura didn't answer, but continued to stare down at the ground in front of her. 'Why?…Why didn't I believe in him, that he would come back. I'm such an idiot and now there's nothing I can do."

"Very well."

Hiita yelled out, "NOOOOOO!"

Garra raised a hand, and streams of sand darted at Sakura, Hiita continued to yell.

Sakura looked up and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The sand wrapped around her body and lifted her up.

And with another swish of Garra's hand the sand carried Sakura over the edge and into the water.

Sasuke snapping back from his thoughts ran to the waters edge. "SAKURA!"

The surface of the water slowly got farther and father away, as the weight of the sand carried deeper into the water. Time slowly slipped away as she closed her eyes waiting for the moment that she went to the other side.

'So I guess this is how it ends.' then she heard a scream from the back of her head yelling her name to open her eyes.

Sakura then slowly opened her eyes but didn't feel the rush of the salt water hit her eyes. She felt the breeze from the ocean across her wet face, as she sat against something.

Instead she saw the face that she wanted to see come back when she was sad a few years ago.

She then managed to say, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why'd you save me?" her emerald eyes met his onyx ones.

"I felt it was the right thing to do after I hurt you a few years ago…I'm sorry Sakura, for everything, for leaving and hurting you like that."

"So that's the reason that you saved me?"

"No, the real reason is, Sakura I love you, I left you once and it hurt me as much as it hurt you."

The gap between there faces grew smaller, a smirk played across her lips, "I like that reason better."

"Are you trying to be funny because it isn't, here I am pouring my-."

Sakura pressed her lips stopping him mid sentence, and pulling her closer to him.

She had waited for this moment her whole life, which was the day Sasuke would say that he loved her.

The adrenalin rush went haywire as they took it a step further. In a moments notice he passed through her lips as they deepened the kiss.

Then the annoying voice that everyone knew spoke up, "Hey guys can we keep this to a PG-rating, for our own accord."

They pulled apart and stared at there former team mate.

Sakura was the first to respond, "Of course you would know Naruto, since you've crossed the lines and actually went to the R rated level with said girlfriend."

Hinata blushed, to the extreme, as Naruto began to turn red.

Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke, "He didn't tell you."

Sasuke shook his head, "So Naruto, do tell, how many times."

"Okay, Sakura one, how did you find out, and second I thought you were avoiding us the whole time."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You know Naruto…I was joking right, I never knew until you told us right now."

Naruto's hands balled up into fists, "Whatever…I'll wait in the car, I call shotgun." he turned and got into the front seat as everyone else got into the car.

Sakura turned back and looked at Sasuke, "I love you." she started as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." he kissed her again.

As they headed towards the car Sakura noticed that Garra left. Then a small piece of paper rolled by and stopped at her feet. As she opened it grains of sand fell out of it.

_Sakura, I leave you under his care to watch over you_

_I've have business to take care of_

_I'm leaving you Kankuro and Temari _

_Until next time_

Sakura held the paper in her hand while the other held Sasuke's.

As they were within a few feet from the car Sakura yelled out, "Hey Naruto, guess what, I'm driven."

In a matter of seconds Naruto flew from the front seat into the back between Tenten and Hinata.

As the two of them got in the car, Sakura laid her chin down on the wheel and closed her eyes.

'Now, I guess my life isn't bad anymore, now that you're by my side.'

**A/N: Well there's that, ok so the chapter wasn't that short. And again…SRRRYYY for the late update. Please review, and I have one more chapter for you guys.**


	17. Epilogue

) Epilogue (

) Chp. 16 (

**A/N: Here's the last chapter…I can't believe it finally has come to the end. Any ways on with the ending……and like I said before, if some of the questions weren't answered in the last chapter, they will be in this one.**

7 Years Later:

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha heading to Naruto's house.

In the passing years she had continued to grow out her hair which now was in a braid that was pulled over her right shoulder.

She thought to herself as she grew tired, 'Since when has Naruto's house gotten farther.'

Then she felt a brush against her leg as it sped by startling her, Sakura sighed, "Cami, please don't run dear. And don't be interrogating Kim."

The small girl stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Sorry sis." while the other one who was about five continued to run, then began to run around in circles until she tripped and fell.

Sakura sighed again and walked over to where the little girl fell and picked her up and set her down on a near by bench.

Then she knelt down until she was at eyelevel with her, "What did I tell you about running?" Camille stood behind her older sister.

Kim rubbed her eyes with her hands, as fresh tears ran down her face, "Don't run."

Using the back of her hand Sakura whipped away the tears running down the small girl's face, "Then why were you running when you know you're not supposed to?"

"Because Camille was running too."

"Next time don't listen to Camille, my sis can sometimes be a block head."

"Hey!" Camille crossed her arms.

Sakura turned to look at her younger sister. She had close to platinum blond hair, which Sakura had tied back for her in a ponytail. Instead of having emerald green eyes she had cerulean colored eyes. They were commented that there image was almost identical.

Sakura's parents chose to name her younger sister, Camille after there Grandma.

Then Camille blurted out, "Can we get some ramen." Then Kim hollered out too, "Yeah, I want ramen."

Sakura looked at the two of them, "I've been leaving you guys too much at Naruto's."

Sakura had taken over of the care of her younger sister, since two years ago her parents had gotten into a fatal accident and were killed. Not being able to take them to work with her she leaves them at Naruto's.

Apparently not realizing that all Naruto knows how to cook is ramen, since Hinata being the heir to the Hyuga clan has been really busy. Not only with work, a year ago Hinata gave birth to her first child and was expecting another in a few months.

Sakura grabbed Kim's hand, "Were almost to Naruto's hang on."

They continued to walk down the street as Sakura went back and thought about the memories she dreaded a long time ago. She felt relieved about one thing which was that she wasn't in the gang anymore. There wasn't really a gang anymore, since it was just her, Hiita, Temari, and Kankuro left it took a lot of weight off her shoulders.

Sakura looked down at Kim, she remembered when she was pregnant with her five years ago. How she drove Sasuke up the wall with her constant temper tantrums, and yelling. She was surprised that he hadn't died through her moments where it included furniture flying across the room.

Then she turned her gaze to the ring on her left hand. Sasuke was now constantly on missions leaving her alone from weeks to months apart. He planned to be back today from his mission, so she wanted to take care of some papers that Tsunade, had sent her to give to Hiashi.

As they reached Naruto's house and knocked, Hinata opened the door, "Hey how are you?"

Kim and Camille began to follow a butterfly, "I'm good, here I have some papers that Tsunade sent for Hiashi."

"Thanks." then put her hands on her hips, "Wow Sakura. It seems you're getting bigger by the hour."

Then Sakura looked down at her large stomach, and then laying a hand on it, "Yeah, which is making me feel fatter."

Hinata giggled, "Yeah I know that feeling too, so when are you expecting."

"Umm, Tsunade says the earliest, about two weeks and the latest about a month and a half."

"That's good at least its almost over huh."

"Yeah."

"Wanna come in for a bit?"

"No its okay, I better be heading back, Sasuke is going to be home soon."

"Okay." then a crash came from the kitchen, "It seems I've got some things to handle also, I'll catch you later Sakura."

"See ya Hinata." Sakura turned and headed down the street back home with Camille and Kim following her, sad that they didn't get the butterfly.

Once they reached home, it was getting late and Camille slouched over to her bed and fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. Sakura carried Kim to her bed and tucked her in and sighed. Whenever she looked at her she could almost see Sasuke looking back at her, Kim had dark raven hair and onyx eyes like her father.

Sakura kissed her forehead and went to tuck Camille in also. Then sat herself in a chair and began going through all the papers that Tsunade, continued to put off on doing. A couple hours after she started she fell asleep with her head on the table.

As she slept she heard the click of the front door open and close.

As she stood up she heard a voice, "Seems someone had to stay up."

Sakura turned and saw standing there leaning against the arch way into the living room, Sasuke.

A smile played across her face as she walked over to him, and hugged him. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "I missed you Sakura."

"I missed you too." and she kissed him, something that she hadn't been able to do since he was gone.

They were finally together, with nothing in the way keeping them apart. This was a moment Sakura dreamed of when she first met him and now it was for real…she was finally with him…forever.

**A/N: Well there's the end for all of you guys. Please review this final chapter. And I wanna thank all of you who stuck with me from the beginning to the end.**

**Thanks to Following Reviewers:**

**Coscat**

**Ixxluvxxmyxxbella**

**SkyGoddess14**

**kaylasmexy**

**pinky101**

**CherryBlossom3406**

**Naruto8ramen**

**Sakura-chan1345**

**shika-girl**

**kittygoesmeow**

**kunoichixakura**

**dera – chan**

**-Kairi no Yuki-**

**harunosakua**

**shika-girl**

**sakura the lover**

**iloveyouneji**

**MononokeDemon4325**

**Thanks again to you guys that reviewed, it kept me motivated to finish my first ever fan fiction story.**


End file.
